Triste allusion
by spidi
Summary: Harry Potter ...Le survivant…l’éternel sacrifié…Dumbledore jouant les diseuses de bonne aventure…Un avenir funeste semble se profiler à l’horizon…Pas à moi! A Tourtoule!
1. Chapter 1

Triste allusion 

--------------------------------------------

Dossier : Triste allusion

Créé le jj/07/木曜日 4:55 a4:55 a7/P7

Auteur : Tourtoule

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR Tourtoule: _Contexte_ : Une idée que je développe ………….**

**Je n'avais pas le contexte de départ mais maintenant le voici.**

**On est dans une version tordue de Harry Potter.**

Dans laquelle Sirius est mort. 

**Et la réaction de Tonks est la même que celle existant dans Le Prince au Sang Mêlé (c'est-à-dire qu'elle déprime, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons…enfin, pas exactement…)**

Et on découvre Dumbledore, Harry et Lupin qui viennent la réconforter en venant manger le gâteau de noël avec Tonks.

**Mais ils s'aperçoivent qu'elle n'est pas seule …………..**

En effet Maclan, le nouveau professeur de Harry est là…………..

**RESUME de TOURTOULE (_donc, ne vous en prenez pas à moi si vous comprenez rien ! Pas ma faute ….._): **

**Harry Potter ...Le survivant…l'éternel sacrifié…**

**Dumbledore jouant les diseuses de bonne aventure…**

**Un avenir funeste semble se profiler à l'horizon…**

**Mais malgré les difficultés…**

**Harry trouvera une famille de substitution qui le mènera à s'accomplir…**

**Ainsi même au cœur des ténèbres la lumière vespérale du matin annonce à cette frêle victime un espoir de vivre…..**

**NOTE DE LA DIFFUSATRICE : _(je sais, ça n'existe pas…et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux…Non mais !_) **

**Voici une classification chronologique de « Triste allusion » : **

**Chronique Une : La lumière éternelle de mon cœur **

_Partie 1_

_Interdit de passage_

_Partie 2 (dont Arancha partie 1 et 2)_

_Strange environment_

**Chronique Deux : Satan**

_Satan_

_Disaster Begins_

**Chronique Trois : Stay away**

_Stay away_

_S.O.S ( Save Open Spirit)_

_Go shares_

**Bref, dans « la lumière éternelle de mon cœur partie 1 », Tonks n'est pas amoureuse de Lupin et Dumbledore n'est pas mort. C'est le Tome 6 réinventé.**


	2. Chronique Une: la lumière éternelle de m

**La lumière éternelle de mon cœur : 1ère partie.**

------------------------------------

Amorce La lumière éternelle de mon cœur 

_Tout être à en lui une flamme de vie_

_Une lumière éternelle qui le mène à se dépasser_

_En bien comme en mal_

_Toutes les lumières se ressemblent_

Mais il arrive un fait très rare 

_Un être dont la lumière vacille_

_Il s'enfoncera inexorablement dans la nuit _

_Sans espoir de retour_


	3. Partie 1

TRISTE ALLUSION 

--------------------------------------------

**Partie I :**

---------------------

On frappe à la porte.

On entend un cri masculin.

– Oui j'arrive ! Une minute !

Un homme de grande stature, un peu effrayant.

Son visage s'illumine de bienveillance à la vue de ses visiteurs.

-Joyeux Noël ! Lupin ! Mon ami (il le prend dans ses bras)

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué toi aussi (Lupin manquant d'étouffer)

-Mrs Weasley en personne ! Quel honneur !

-Bonsoir, excusez nous, on vous dérange peut être ? J'avais dit à Lupin qu'on ne s'invitait pas à l'improviste ! (dit-elle en regardant le dit personnage avec un regard noir, ce dernier lui rendant un sourire)

-Entrez ! Vous ne dérangez pas, je suis sur que Tonks sera ravie de vous voir !

Mrs Weasley et Lupin entrent, suivis de Dumbledore et de Harry.

-Quelle visite de marque professeur …..

-Lupin : Tu sais bien que rien ne lui échappe.

-Dumbledore : Bonsoir et joyeux noël ! Regardes, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter

-(Harry s'approche de plus prés) : Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Harry Potter ! Joyeux Noël !

-Bonjour ! Harry ! Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !

-Dumbledore : Il s'appelle Figgean Maclan. Ce sera un de tes nouveaux professeurs.

-Figgean Maclan : Oui ! Cette année je t'enseignerai le contrôle mental ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça petit ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne donne pas de devoirs ! A condition que tu limites les escapades dangereuses (dit-il en appuyant ce dernier mot avec un clin d'œil complice)

-Lupin : Non, Harry n'est pas comme çà !

-Lupin et Figgean se regardent dans les yeux (quelle farce se rappellent-ils, on ne sait pas, mais ils éclatent de rire)

-Allons, venez au salon (parvint à articuler Maclan entre deux soubresauts)

-Mrs Weasley : Nous t'avons apporté un gâteau de noël.

-Lupin : On est venu le manger avec toi ! Pour éviter que tu ressembles à un bon vieux et gros vampire !

-Harry : Où est Tonks ?

-Tonks : Je suis là (une voix très faible semblait provenir du siège prés du canapé)

-Lupin (regardant tantôt son ami tantôt Tonks) : Hé bien, voilà un prince charmant qui s'est bien gardé de nous révéler……

-Mrs w : On n'a pas besoin de savoir ! Arrête un peu, tu les gênes.

-Maclan : Je vais chercher des couverts.

-Mrs w : Prenez la boîte ……Vous avez un plat pour le gâteau ?

-M : Asseyez vous, je vais le faire.

-Lupin : Je viens avec toi ! Pour te traquer !

-M : Les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure !

---------------------------------------------

La maison de Tonks est devenue chaleureuse et tous soupçonnent Maclan d'y être pour quelque chose dans tous ces changements.

Dumbledore est impressionné par le changement d'ambiance, lui et Mrs Weasley étaient venu en pensant que la maison serait tout aussi délabrée que lors de leur dernière visite

-Dumbledore : Alors Harry, comment le trouves tu ?

-Harry : Très sympathique comme……….

-Dumbledore : Oui comme lui, je sais c'est difficile à croire mais il ne faisait pas parti des maraudeurs cependant Maclan est très expert en potions.

-Harry : La potion Tue-Loup.

-Dumbledore : Très perspicace.

-Ms W (se rapprochant du fauteuil de Tonks) Mon enfant, comment allez vous depuis notre dernière visite ?

Il y avait quelques changements qui étaient apparus.

Les cheveux de Tonks tout d'abord au lieu d'être entièrement grisâtres avaient repris de la couleur.

Quelques mèches blondes et roses refaisaient timidement leur apparition.

Son visage avait repris un peu de couleur.

-Ms W: Les potions de Maclan font des miracles.

-Dumbledore : Je ne suis pas sur qu'elles en soient la seule cause…

-Tonks : Je savais que vous alliez venir, alors j'ai demandé à Mac de faire quelques friandises, il a aussi préparé des potions qui vous seront utiles….

-Dumbledore : Je veux que tu te reposes, tu ne dois pas te soucier de nous……Tu comprends ?

-Tonks : Oui professeur…

Harry était assis près de la cheminée en face de Tonks.

La chaleur de la chaumière réchauffait tout le monde .

Dehors une tempête faisait rage.

Il avait hâte de retrouver ses amis et Poudlard.

Il était content que Tonks aille mieux et était impatient de découvrir les cours du professeur Figgean.

Demain ils iraient tous ensembles à la gare pour rentrer dans son véritable foyer.

-Dumbledore : Nous n'irons pas à la gare demain ! Avec les problèmes que le ministère a eu ces derniers temps, on s'attend plus ou moins à des attaques à la gares………

Des Portoloins vont être mis à notre disposition.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lupin : tu es une vrai fée du logis cette cuisine est resplendissante ! Même Mrs Weasley en serai jalouse.

-Maclan : tu me feras plaisir si tu évitais de lui en parler.

-Lupin : d'accord alors je lui montrerai, çà va la faire rager !

-M : lupin franchement…

Maclan s'affairait……..Il déballa le gâteau de Mrs Weasley et il se baisa pour sortir une fournée de gâteaux surprises.

-Lupin : des gâteaux surprise ! Tiens comme c'est original !

-Maclan : il y en a pour tous les goûts, il y a ceux au foln de fée.

-Lupin : tu en as trouvé ! Ca c'est génial je l'ai adore !

-Maclan : Oui .Cela, ils sont à la Bière au Beurre et ces derniers, sont les langues de dragon. Ils font cracher du feu.

-Lupin : alors c'est toi le gâteau de Tonks, ou c'est elle ton gâteau, qui est la viennoiserie de qui ?

-Maclan : tu es déchaîné ce soir !

-Lupin : alors ! Dis moi ? Tu rougis toujours comme une fille

Et les deux amis éclatent de rire ! - Et toi tu as toujours ton sens de l'humour !(Parvins à articuler Maclan)

-Maclan : à moins que…

-Lupin : que quoi ?

-(Maclan reprend alors un air très sérieux) à moins que Jiney Lipodel est ravie ton cœur !

-Lupin : Heu ………. tu as de la potion ?

-Maclan : Oui mon ami, Je te souhaite de te plaire avec elle…

-Lupin : merci…

Maclan claqua des doigts et tout le plateau de gâteau s'éleva dans les airs en direction du salon, suivi de Lupin et Maclan tenant les couverts et les assiettes.

Une fois tout le monde servi, Maclan repartit dans la cuisine.

Il réapparaît avec un bol et une fiole qu'il verse dedans.

Il se met à genou à la hauteur du visage de Tonks.

-Maclan : Bois un peu (il aide Tonks à boire, elle est encore trop faible pour y arriver seule) voilà ….Doucement …..(il récite une formule et la regarde …………quelques cheveux prennent une belle teinte rose bonbon)

-Maclan : le rose bonbon indique qu'elle reprend des forces (dit-il en regardant Dumbledore qui approuve)

-Dumbledore : tu l'as soignes bien…..Je suis étonné des progrès qu'elle à fait

-Maclan : Tu veux un gâteau ? Tiens, prends le dans tes mains ………Voilà comme ça.

-Maclan : professeur je……..

-Dumbledore : inutile de demander ……….Je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver un moyen de loger Melle Tonks à Poudlard.

-Maclan : Merci.

Cette fois-ci, on ne frappa pas à la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvre à la volée .

Ils entrèrent directement dans le salon sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

-(Maclan se leva, il était inquiet) Que s'est-il passé ?

-V : (l'un deux personnage, répond) Professeur, il vient d'y avoir une attaque de grande envergure au ministère…

-M : que voulez vous dire ?

-X (voyant que son amis ne répondait pas le second personnage répondis) Les langues de plombs on tété capturés.

-Dumbledore : quand est-il du Ministre ?

-V : Le ministre ?

-D : oui nous avons un ministre de la magie.

-X : excusez-le, il ne se rappelle pas toute votre formation gouvernementale…

-V : nous n'avons pas de ministre chez nous.

-X : Je me présente je m'appelle Xanatu Idiomel et lui c'est Valmer Opnket. Nous sommes envoyés par le gouvernement de Russie pour vous prêter main forte.

Je me suis présentée pour une raison précise, pour que toi Harry tu écoutes ce que nous avons à te dire. Nous sommes certains que les langues de plombs détiennent un secret qui permettra à Voldemort de t'éliminer. Il est donc de notre devoir de te protéger, c'est pour cela que nous assurerons les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Cela nous permettra d'être au plus près de toi

-V : de nouvelles méthodes de défense serons sans doute les bien venu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Harry : Oui

-(MsWeasley n'y tenant plus) et Arthur ? Vous l'avez vu il va bien ?

-V : aucun mort n'est à déplorer.

-X : sauf la disparition de 37 Membres du département des Mystères.

-Dumbledore : Le ministre est-il en sécurité ?

-V : il s'est enfui…C'est lui qui a aidé les mangemorts à pénétrer dans le ministère ainsi…

-X : il a monté le kidnapping, tout était très bien ficelé, ils ont utilisé les passages secrets du ministre.

-(un autre agent entre dans la pièce en transplantant) Maître Valmer, j'ai des nouvelles…

-V : vous avez fait le compte des victimes ?

-l'agent : en effet, et ……Mais je ne devrais pas le dire devant tout ce monde…

-Dumbledore : il vaut mieux pour nous que nous le sachions immédiatement, vous ne trouvez pas ? euh ? Quel est votre nom ?

-Agent : Korty, Monsieur …….

-Dumbledore : nous attendons…

-k : (il regarde Valmer et attend son approbation dans le silence)

-V : tu peux y aller, commence par le moins difficile, veux –tu…

-K : beaucoup de sorciers ont voulu prêter main forte. Il y avait un front de plus de 50 mangemorts venus du monde entier ! Tous les hommes valides se sont lancés dans l'assaut. Une partie du ministère s'est aussitôt mis en position aux côtés des mangemorts tandis que l'autre partie a formé un bloc dans l'atrium. Mr Malefoy était de notre côté, il est mort…Mr Percy est mort également mais il était du côté des mangemorts. Mr Weasley a également succombé à ses blessures ainsi que Mr Bill Weasley.

Ms Weasley s'effondra à la nouvelle

(Harry pensa à Ron : le pauvre comment allons nous survivre ?)

-X : votre ministre de la magie c'est enfui.

V : Mr Scrimgeour Rufus nous à échappé ; son bureau était déjà vide à notre arrivée.

Lupin : comment avez-vous su qu'il s'était enfui ?

V : je le sais.

X : Valmer est un Vampire

Lupin : je comprends…

Dumbledore : vous n'avez rien remarqué de différent chez les fuyards ?

V : J'en ai capturé 5.

X : 5 aurors monsieur.

V : ils portaient des médaillons.

Lupin : ceux qui éloignent les loup garous ?

X : non, des médaillons « d'opportunité koiln ».

Harry : à quoi servent t-ils ?

Dumbledore : ce sont des portoloins interdits. Ils permettent de supprimer les pistes magiques qui pourraient nous guider vers leurs sièges ……Je croyais qu'ils avaient été supprimés ?

X : non, pas aux USA.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ces moments perturbés, plus personne n'est à l'abri depuis que Voldemort est revenu.

Mrs Weasley a le moral au plus bas.

Heureusement, Maclan est là pour les soigner. Grâce à ses potions, tous les problèmes peuvent être réglés. Où presque…

Valmer le vampire et Xanatu la métamorphe feront tout pour protéger la communauté des sorciers.

Voldemort a décidée de regrouper tous les mangemorts du monde pour multiplier les attentats et détruire le monde et le reformer selon ses critères.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Severus Rogue : alors comme ça, c'est toi qui va enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal…

-V : oui, moi et Xanatu.

-S : comment se fait-il qu'elle soit là ?

-V : un concours de circonstance ! Il parait que je ne suis pas assez ….Diplomate…

-S : je comprends …….Mais tu vas avoir Potter, ce sale morveux !

-V : oui je crois………..je l'ai vu avant la rentrée………

-S : qu'en penses tu ?

-V : il va avoir du travail pour rattraper son retard !

-S : il ne sait même pas effectuer un sort informulé……….

-V : je me demande comment il a survécu jusqu'à présent !

-S : seulement une chance insolente……Dumbledore…….Moi ………L'Ordre du Phœnix et ses larbins d'amis………….

-V : Le Weasley et la sang de bourbe ?

-S : tout juste…………

-V : le problème c'est que je déteste les gamins……….

-S : tu n'as pas besoin de les aimer ! Il suffit de les abrutir de devoirs pour avoir la paix !

-V : le problème, c'est que tu connais Xanatu !

-S : elle est trop sensible …c'est bien ça le problème avec les femmes !

-V : je pense que cette année, je vais leur apprendre les duels Russes.

-S : ne force pas trop. Il ne faut pas les tuer……

-V : je sais mais………

-S : je sais c'est tellement tentant ! Et Ce Maclan ?

-V : lui c'est juste un arriviste !

-S : il vient d'où ?

-V : personne ne sait………Seulement c'est un spécialiste des potions alors tu vois le topo !

-S : oui tout est clair…….

-V : Bonsoir mon vieil ami…

-S : bonsoir……….Valmer …..Tu as ta potion ?

-V : oui ….Les enfants ne risquent rien ………

- Harry Potter : Ron n'est pas venu à Poudlard. C'est Mr Figgean Maclan qui ma amener au Pré au Lard.

Tout la Famille Weasley est restée …………pour l'enterrement de leur père Arthur .W.

Hermione aussi est absente….un de ses cousins est mort……..

Et moi comme personne ne m'attend ………évidement ……..Je suis seul puisque tous ceux auxquels je tenaient réellement sont mort……

Mes parents…..Et toi Sirius………..Je …….je sombre peu à peu dans le désespoir en espérant que la prochaine tentative de Voldemort me mènera à quitter ce monde de désolation……….

Pour la Première fois je fais une rentrée sans mes amis………Même Luna Lovegood…..

Tous ont un parent qui est mort dans l'attaque du ministère………

L'ambiance à Poudlard ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir d'en finir une fois pour toute……..

Mr Maclan me surveille depuis le début……Il a senti mon désespoir………….

Je n'ai rien voulu dire devant le Professeur Dumbledore………..

Mais plus je suis en ces lieux….. plus il me semble que je n'y ai plus ma place

Il ne se passe pas un jour…… où je pense à tout ce que j'ai perdu……….

Et mon bonheur est gâché lorsque je pense………..Quelle horreur…j'ai tant perdu, mais… ………

L'annonce de deux nouveaux professeurs à la place de l'horrible professeur Rogue

fut une libération………une très belle année s'annonçait………….

Tous les élèves retenaient leurs joies……

Ce qui mit le professeur Valmer quelque peut au parfum……

Mais Melle Xanatu apaisa la tension qui s'était installée………….

-Valmer : j'ai l'impression que ces élèves son très heureux que Mr Rogue ne soit pas là pour leur faire cours……

-Xanatu : mais non, tu te fais des idées…………Regarde leurs visages…

Ils sont contrit de déception……

( fit-elle avec un clin d'œil à la classe……

Certains parvinrent à rendre leurs visages très plausibles……..

La déception s'y lisait………..) Tu vois bien ……

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas …………..

Notre cours va se dérouler sans Mr Rogue

mais vous l'aurez en cours de potion comme d'habitude…………..

-Valmer : non ……..Nous allons faire ce cours de potion aussi………

Mr Rogue s'occupera de tous les cours de duels de l'école……………

-Xanatu : voilà qui arrange tout ………n'est-ce pas les enfants…………

dit-elle de ses yeux étincelant…………avec un sourire merveilleux ………

Elle illuminait toute la classe………..

Nous l'aimions tous déjà………………….

-Valmer : commençons votre premier cours.

-Xanatu : Il portera sur les Nosferatu …….

-Valmer : Miss Granger, ne levez pas la main avant ma question. Merci…

-Xanatu : Tellement d'enthousiasme !…….

Savez vous que nous avons un véritable vampire à Poudlard cette année…..

Oui Miss Granger….. !

-Hermione: Mr Maclan ET Mr Valmer ! Se sont des Vampires…!

-Xanatu :Très perspicace…..Mais il y a une erreur……..

Ne faites pas cette tête….Vous avez raison en ce qui concerne mon collègue...

Mais Mr Maclan vous expliquera tout en détail, je peux seulement vous certifier que ce n'est pas un vampire…….Du moins, pas comme les autres (dit-elle en rigolant) sans vous offenser camarade (dit-elle à l'adresse de Valmer……. toujours en souriant)

-Valmer : Page 456 de votre manuel sur les vampires

La Lutte traditionnelle entre le mal et le bien……….

Qui peut me dire comment s'appelle ce phénomène ?

Oui Miss Granger……..

-Hermione : La Dualité est le phénomène le plus connu pour expliquer le combat d'un individu fondamentalement protégé par le bien. Mais sans cesse le mal par ses tentations cherche à faire pencher l'équilibre spirituel de l'individu vers des chemin obscurs……….

-Xanatu : Très impressionnante réponse ! 10 points pour Gryffondor….

Savez-vous que la plupart des histoires de vampires publiées se terminent par l'élimination du mort-vivant……..Et ce dénouement est perçu par le lecteur comme un acte de justice ….Le bien finissant par triompher du mal.

Certes, il est arrivé que le vampire reste impuni mais le lecteur est implicitement amené à le condamner………….Vous ne voyez pas où je veux en venir ?

Certains élèves firent non de la tête, d'autres étaient un peu perdu…

Les vampires étant très peu connus par la communauté des Sorciers……….

-Valmer : Oui Mr Malefoy ?

-Drago : nous ne pouvons pas connaître les réelles motivations des vampires…

Evidemment il y a le sang………Mais j'ai appris que ……le Vampire ne se résume pas à un simple cadavre avide d'hémoglobine……En effet nous connaissons tous la Fondation Onfeg qui est un hôpital tenu pas des vampires qui soignent bon nombre d'entre nous des maux les plus complexes………Pour les vampires D'opérettes, vous devriez questionner Potter…

Ses moldus doivent êtres certainement au courant ! (Ce qui fit rire tous les Serpentards)

- (Xanatu s'approcha à grand pas et tapa violemment sur la table de Drago qui sursauta et se ratatina sur sa chaise.) Mr Malefoy !Votre culture nous impressionne ! Mais il est navrant que votre stupidité prenne le pas sur l'intellect…10 points en moins pour Serpentard !Je ne supporterai pas longtemps vos sarcasmes !Pour vous faire remarquer, vous avez la période des pauses !

Le cours s'en suivi …………..Valmer terrifia les élèves ………

Et Xanatu était là pour réchauffer l'atmosphère……………

Quand à Drago, il ne broncha pas de tout le cours.

Mais y participa sans remarques désobligeantes………….

Xanatu faisait de l'effet ………

Tous les élèves l'aimaient ………..

Et tous les Serpentards étaient obligés de la respecter………………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry semble bien triste………Il s'est écoulé une semaine avant que ses amis viennent assister au premier cours de Poudlard……………

Le Professeur Dumbledore a suspendu les cours pendant une semaine pour permettre aux familles de veiller leurs morts……..L'ambiance au châteaux est très morose……Les plaisanteries ne sont plus au goût du jour.

Seul les Serpentards semblent s'accommoder de cette situation !

-----------------------------

- Lord Voldemord : J'ai une mission à te confier !

- Severus : Oui maître…

- L.V : Surveille le jeune Potter !

- S : Pour quelle raison ?………Je ne comprends pas ?

- Valmer : Nous allons truquer les tests d'aptitudes !

- L.V : Je veux qu'il soit convaincu d'être identique à moi !

- S : Vous voulez qu'il vous rejoigne !

- L.V : Oui ! Et je compte sur toi pour le CONVERTIR à la Magie Noire !

Et Je n'accepterai aucun échec !

- V : Qu'il en soit ainsi !

- L.V : Qu'en est-il de ta mission ! As-tu réussi à les faire parler ? Veux tu que je te montre comment on torture comme il se doit ? Avec toi comme cobaye ………Bien sûr !

L'atmosphère était très électrique depuis quelques jours

Le seigneur des ténèbres était de bonne humeur ! Ses plans étaient en bonne voie !

Harry devait être manipulé.

Le monde sorcier serait alors entre ses mains.

Lord Voldemord et son apprenti gouverneront le Royaume des Sorciers !

Et bientôt le Monde !

- Lestrange : Nous……….Nous…….

- L.V : Eh bien ! J'attends ! Et on ne fait pas attendre son seigneur !

(Une lumière jaillit alors de

sa baguette…….

Le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes………

Le sort toucha sa cible………

….Et le temps reprit sa route…

……..Quelque peu désarçonné …

……….Par un surplus de magie…………..)

- L.V : Maintenant, dis-moi la vérité ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Bellatrix : (comme un robot, son cerveau s'actionna ………Les rouages prenaient tout à coup le bon cheminement ……….L'Imperium les dirigeait……….

Les forçait à révéler la vérité……………)

Nous sommes arrivés à leurs arracher le lieu de conservation de la sphère !

Les Loups Garous sont allés la chercher !

Ils nous ont dépassé !

Nous espérons qu'ils nous la remettront !

- L.V : Tu n'avais pas de raison de t'inquiéter !

Seulement j'attendais plus de franchise de ta part !

Pourquoi me caches tu ton échec ?

Les Loup garous ! Savent mieux que toi torturer ces Langues de Plombs !

Petite insolente ! Ils on fait ton travail !

(Elle se tordit de douleur sous l'effet d'un second sort)

Sortez là ! Je ne veux plus la voir !

Severus ! As-tu rencontré Maclan ?

- Severus : Non. Pas encore.

- L.V : Tâche de le supprimer au plus vite !

- Severus : Oui maître…….

- L.V : Tu n'as pas à accepter !Ceci est un ordre !

---------------------------------------------------------

Sale mioche !………

Jamais Voldemort ne lui avait parlé ainsi…………

La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Bellatrix, il lui ferait payer !

Il rentra dans son bureau et y fit valser les fioles de la table en frappant du poing……….

Ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver le point d'impact de sa colère…..L'endroit qui avait pris le coup commençait à se fissurer…………

Et en plus il faut que je me coltine ce Maclan !

Les fioles se remirent à leurs places d'origines………..

Il poussa un cri de rage et se dirigea vers sa porte.

Il l'ouvrit à la volée…

…Il percuta ce qui semblait être une chose informe !

Ses yeux n'étant pas pour l'heure à la vision, mais consumés par la rage ………..

-Mr Rogue, faites un peu plus attention quand vous sortez !

-(ses yeux réalisèrent alors qu'il avait percuté de plein fouet le professeur Xanatu …………La propulsant à terre…………) Professeur Xanatu que faites vous ici ?

(il ne l'aida pas à se relever…Il était trop occupé à reformer son masque implacable d'indifférence….)

-X : Je vois que la politesse ne vous importune guère !

-R : Alors ? Une envie de se faire enfermer ?

-X : Certainement pas avec vous ! (hurla t-elle ……….elle lui jeta à la figure un parchemin et s'en alla …….Furieuse. …Elle rageait à haute voix) Espèce de prétentieux ! Pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! SALOPAR (après il ne l'entendit plus. Elle n'était plus à portée………)

-R : Pourquoi s'est-elle emportée si rapidement. ?...Bizarre cette métamorphe……….

Il lut le parchemin.

Son visage changea de couleur.

La colère revint en force. Il retourna dans son bureau et en claqua la porte violemment !

On entendit dans le couloir un cri de rage. Un cri qui raisonna dans les cachots ……….

Tous les elfes de maison à proximité s'enfuirent en courant sans demander leurs restes…Plusieurs d'entre eux lâchèrent leur vessie de terreur…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Professeur Severus Rogue :Maintenant que nous venons de voir les trois principaux

sorts que l'on peut utiliser contre un mangemort métamorphe………Nous allons passer à la pratique………. (Il s'arrêta ……et se dirigea rapidement vers un de ses élèves)…...Mr Londubat, se sera VOUS !...Le premier cobaye… (lui cracha t-il à la figure…En effet Neville cherchait depuis quelques minutes le moyen de se faire le plus petit possible car il savait que le professeur le choisirait ………et il n'avait pas tord) ………Le Professeur Xanatu ici présente vous servira d'adversaire !

(tout le monde se tourna………cherchant la métamorphe……Par contre le professeur Rogue, quand à lui……s'écarta de son bureau où trônait une statuette en forme de squelette…Rien d'étonnant la dedans. On ne s'attendait pas à la présence d'un pot de fleur… Par contre cette statuette passait totalement inaperçue…………Une lueur émana de cette dernière et le squelette prit alors taille humaine……..Un véritable squelette se tenait au milieu de la salle…….. )

-Rogue : allez Mr Londubat ! Pour le 1er assaut, elle va se laisser FAIRE !

-(Neville s'avança timidement …..mais sans peur car Xanatu était très gentille et tous le savaient……..) Orbbnera (murmura t-il)

-Rogue : PLUS FORT ! ESPECE D'INCAPABLE ! NE MURMURES PAS DEVANT UN MANGEMORT !

-Neville : ORBBNERA ! (une fine lumière ocre traversa la pièce et entoura Xanatu pour l'immobiliser)

-Rogue : ALLEZ ! Ne traînez pas ! Continuez avec le second sort !

-Neville : IPOLE ! (le deuxième filament détruisit le dôme de protection de la métamorphe faisant tomber son apparence en milliers de petits lambeaux de peaux….faisant apparaître Xanatu sous sa véritable apparence.)

-Rogue : Vous avez de la chance que le professeur Xanatu aie volontairement tenté aucune défense……Très bien…Dans la réalité vous seriez MORT ! 10 point en moins pour Gryffondor, pour votre lenteur exemplaire ! Maintenant …Ce n'est pas fini Mr Londubat !

-Xanatu : Inutile de le torturer ! Par contre, j'aimerai que vous m'affrontiez ! Pour montrer aux élèves la rapidité d'exécution qu'il faut avoir………..Et les enfants, lorsque vous affronterez les mangemorts Russes, il faudra que vous soyez très rapide …Il faut avoir confiance en soit !

-Rogue : Soit ! Allons y…

Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre………Xanatu prit l'apparence d'un mangemort particulièrement imposant, balafré sur la joue et au regard menaçant……elle se mit à grogner……..Tous les élèves en avaient froid dans le dos. Cette transformation était effrayante !

Xanatu en voulait-elle à Rogue ?...

C'est Rogue qui lança un premier sort ORBBNERA !

Elle évita le sort et projeta Rogue avec un sort d'expulsion Russe.

Ce dernier se releva rapidement…………

Il récidiva son attaque ………mais cette fois, elle se transforma en forme liquide sphérique et se plaça au-dessus de la tête de Rogue qui hurla un sort…..Le troisième sort… ERINDO !!!!!...Un sort de mort !

La sphère se divisa en six exemplaires de Xanatu sous forme de mangemort, répartis autour de Rogue………

-Xanatu : normalement vous êtes morts non ?... Allez ! riposter !

(Rogue profita de cet instant pour se jeter sur une des représentation de Xanatu… Il se jeta de tout son poids sur elle….celle-ci repris sa forme initiale et les autres représentations d'elle même disparurent……………..)

-(Rogue, essoufflé de son effort, regarda ses élevés) Comment reconnaît-on une copie de métamorphe ?

-Malefoy : La copie ne transpire pas puisqu'elle n'est pas à proprement dit une forme de vie.

-Rogue : Oui ! 20 points à Serpentard (dit-il à Xanatu qu'il écrasait toujours…..elle ne semblait pas en souffrir mais attendait quelque chose) Et bien, une fois dans cette position, votre ennemi surpris est une cible facile pour un Avada kedavra ! Oui ! Ne me regardez pas ainsi bande d'ignares ! (dit-il en se relevant en tendant cette fois-ci une main secourable à sa collègue) Un mangemort n'aura aucune pitié ! De plus, les sorts de pétrification n'ont aucun effet sur les mangemorts Russes ! Et pourquoi ? ……….……Mr Potter !

-Harry : Euh ?...(il ne savait pas la réponse ……Mais Xanatu la lui souffla derrière Rogue ……elle fit apparaître momentanément la réponse au tableau)….Se sont

les mangemorts Russes qui ont inventé ces sorts !

(Rogue regarda sa collègue. Avait-il compris ?……..Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil…..ce que le professeur de potion n'apprécia guère, étant donné son regard furibond……)

-Rogue : 5 points pour votre chance insolente !

- Xanatu : Plutôt 10 c'est mieux !

-----------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hermione : Que penses tu du professeur Figgean Harry ?

- Harry : Je pense qu'il est sympa et qu'il est très ami avec Lupin…

-Ron : Moi, ça me suffit du moment que Lupin est ami avec lui ……

-Hermione : Oui, on ne pas faire mieux.

-Harry : Vous avez remarqué que sa matière est la principale ……On a 3 jours entiers avec 4 heures d'affilées !

-Hermione : C'est normal…Le ministère veut nous préparer au cas où……

-Malefoy : Au cas où un mangemort aurait du temps à perdre avec vos faces de rat ! (Cracha t-il à Hermione)

Ron et Harry allaient se jeter tous deux sur Malefoy mais furent arrêtés par une main qui leur bloqua l'épaule…………

-Maclan : Les enfants, serait-il possible que vous mettiez vos rancœurs de côté pendant ce cours ? Allez soyez sages…Rentrez tous……(Dit-il avec un sourire radieux qui fit fondre toutes les jeunes filles de la classe ………Le regard de Maclan changea et son sourire se figea et devint un rictus de mépris……) Quand à vous Mr Malefoy, inutile de provoquer des discordes dans mon cours.. …Il me sera très aisé de détailler votre comportement injurieux à votre père. (À ces mots, Malefoy regarda le professeur avec un air terrorisé) Hum ………c'est bien se que je pensais …..(après cet réaction de colère le professeur redevint joyeux et poussa Malefoy dans la salle où les élèves attendaient debout……..En effet, dans la classe, il n'y avait pas de table ni de siège….du moins aucun des sièges n'étaient en place et personne n'avait osé………les déplacer……..

Ils étaient entrés dans une grande salle qui ne servait plus de classe depuis des lustres…….

Auparavant, on ne distinguait qu'un débarras et non cette immense salle……

Elle avait été décorée par Maclan…………Elle était mystérieuse …

Des milliers de chandelles noires éclairaient la pièce…

Harry repensait au bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui possédait lui aussi tout un tas d'objets mystérieux qui bourdonnaient…L'armoire murale monstrueuse derrière le bureau du professeur en était remplis…

….La pièce était recouverte sur tous les murs de tentures d'un rouge sang ……

..les murs ainsi parés semblaient se rapprocher des élèves………

La cheminée sur la droite de cette salle atypique réchauffait l'atmosphère ambiante en dégageant une agréable odeur de bois…….Tous les élèves étaient calmes et rassurés dans cette pièce….

Même Malefoy se calma, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire…

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il semblait qu'il avait décuplé son imagination tordue………

……………Et à côté de la cheminée se tenait un fauteuil ………Une personne qu'ils connaissaient………Harry, suivi de Hermione et de Ron, s'avança près du siège………

- Harry : Bonjour Tonks ! Comment allez-vous ?

C'était une jeune femme fraîche aux cheveux bleus descendants jusqu'à la taille qui se leva et fit face aux trois amis……….

-Tonks : Comme tu peux le voir, tout va bien ……Merci de t'en préoccuper…

-Hermione : Très jolie cette teinte de cheveux !

-Tonks : Merci. C'est Maclan qui adore. Il dit qu'il aime bien ce côté, disons ….très coloré, de ma personne !

(Tous trois partirent en un fou rire…. Ca pour être coloré, ce bleu ne pouvait passer inaperçu ! Et cela rajouté à la couleur rouge de son visage lorsqu'elle avait mentionnée le nom du Professeur………..)

-Tonks : Allez les enfants, je crois que vous êtes attendus !

-Maclan : Bien……….. (dit-il en examinant toute la classe) ….

.Je suis le Professeur Figgean Maclan et cette année, je vais vous former au contrôle mental………

…………..Oui Miss Granger ?

-Hermione : Je …..Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment, mais je voulais savoir. …..

(Ron lui faisait du coude pour l'inciter à poser la question…

……D'ailleurs tout le monde voulait la réponse)……….

-Malefoy : Ce que la Sang de…….euh… (il rectifia sa question en voyant le regard furieux du professeur…….avec celui là, le favoritisme ne sera pas de mise) Etes vous un vampire ?

-Maclan : (il ne parut pas surpris)…C'est pour cela que vous faites tant de cinéma ? ……(Dit-il avec un petit rire et un sourire qui fit à nouveau fondre toutes les filles………) Eh bien …Oui… Je fais parti de l'Ordre des Nehardy….Oui, l'ordre des Vampires guérisseurs …

…Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous apprendre les potions…Comme le disait………Oui une autre question Miss Granger ?

-Hermione : C'est donc votre ordre qui fabrique la sphère Olan ?

-Maclan : Oui ……Mais pas l'ordre entier, seulement moi…

….Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas vos connaissances…….Je dirais que la sphère Olan est très rare et qu'il n'en existe que 7 exemplaires dans le monde…….

Et qu'elles permettent une fois toutes réunies de défier la mort…………

De sortir le corps et l'esprit du la voie du temps…………Cela singnifie qu'elle offre l'éternité………..si toutefois vous battez la mort en combat loyal bien sur………..

Toute la classe était très impressionnée…Ce professeur exceptionnel était un vampire

…et pourtant personne n'en avait peur ………….une immense sensation de sécurité émanait de sa personne……

-Maclan : Tout d'abord …..Je voudrai savoir si quelqu'un connaît le Contrôle mental ? …………Hum …mis à part Hermione…….. ?

(Personne ne répondait et tous se regardaient mutuellement pour trouver un camarade plus érudit en la matière………Ron leva timidement la main ….le plus discrètement possible…. mais assez pour que le professeur le remarque)

-Maclan : Oui ? Allez-y, lancez vous !

-Ron : C'est quelque chose qui à un rapport avec le cerveau………… ?

-(Harry, voyant son ami s'arrêter, continua) un genre de contrôle magique avec sa tête ? Non ?

-Maclan : Pas exactement …Mais c'est bien d'essayer de répondre ……

….Je ne doute pas que vous connaissiez la réponse Miss Granger……

..Toutefois, je souhaiterai vous expliquer des choses que l'on ne trouve dans aucun manuel………Je vous accorde néanmoins 10 points pour votre remarquable intelligence……….Maintenant je m'explique (Dit-il en commençant à parcourir la pièce pour se positionner devant la cheminée debout ……

…..tout près du fauteuil ………où Tonks l'observait avec admiration……Il semblait réfléchir……. tous attendaient sa réponse mais personne ne le dérangea……

..De façon tout aussi imprévue il s'arracha de la contemplation des flammes et s'avança vers les élèves…….)

- Maclan : J'ai parcouru le monde des sorciers en me perfectionnant dans cet art très complexe……Le contrôle mental possède son homologue… L'occlumencie ….qui ne peut être pratiquée que par une certaine catégorie de sorciers……

…Par contre le contrôle mental est un bien naturel. Et utilisé comme il se doit………..

Il peut être une arme imparable………

Tout au long de cette année vous allez vous perfectionner dans cet art subtil……Vous ne verrez pas les résultats immédiatement……et bien sur, il vous faudra beaucoup travailler pour développer ce pouvoir….Le contrôle de l'être est un pouvoir obscur……

……….car il révèle à celui qui le pratique ………sa véritable personnalité……..ses limites…

..Et ses capacités……

..Il vous faudra trouver un équilibre qui vous permettra de contrôler cette magie……

Vous serez alors capable de vous protéger de n'importe quelle intrusion mentale……

. (Il s'arrêta de parler ……….Il était à présent au milieu de la salle

Et regardait les élèves avec un air de défiance …

..Il regarda encore la classe et son regard froid comme l'hiver redevint chaleureux)

-Maclan : Alors les enfants le contrôle mental permet d'améliorer les performances physiques……mais aussi de créer des sortilèges sans baguette ……….de ses propres mains ………

(Il leva sa main droite et une lumière se fit intense en son centre…

..Un sortilège vert émeraude en sortit et il fit apparaître devant tous les élèves

un cousin aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives……..)

-Maclan : Vous pouvez voir que toutes les chaises sont contre les murs…

…..elles ont toutes été modifiées par mes soins pour ressembler à vos personnalités……

Tout d'abord, vous allez poser vos affaires ici………Voilà…

… (Il se plaça au milieu de la salle et ferma les yeux)

Vous devez vous concentrer sur vous-même en prononçant la formule « Voleka ». Vous devez vous imaginer une chaise ...et elle viendra à vous sans votre baguette …regardez moi…..

(Les yeux fermés, il se concentra …….et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles…..Et murmura Voleka………..

Une chaise de grande taille faite de granit et ciselée finement d'os………vint se placer à disposition du professeur……….)

Maintenant vous devez faire ce que je vous ai dis ………

Vous avez 4 heures pour faire venir ces chaises à vous ………………

Ensuite nous passerons aux choses sérieuses……………

Tous les élèves furent d'abord perdus, mais très vite, ils s'assirent et se concentrèrent……

…plusieurs d'entre eux arrivèrent à faire bouger des chaises ……………

Harry se souvint de ce que Maclan avait fait ……

Il avait murmuré quelque chose avant la formule………Il essaya quelque chose………

Et la chaise fût aussitôt devant lui……….

Il fut le premier à réussir.

Les autres prirent exemples sur lui…………

Il avait prononcer ACCIO suivi de Voleka ce qui donna ACCIOVOLEKA !

-Maclan : Bien … ! Harry, as-tu réalisé que Voleka est le sort qui remplace ta baguette ?

Ne me regardez pas ainsi ……Il me semble que je comprends ……….Et non, ce sort ne fait pas partie de la magie noire !...Il fait seulement partie de chacun de vous !

Pour le prochain cours, vous me ferez une recherche sur ce sort. Je veux au moins 5 rouleaux ……Et n'oubliez pas de vous entraîner ………Le prochain cours sera éprouvant !

Bon courage !

…………………………………………………………………………

-Dumbledore : Severus que pensez vous……… de ce que je……… viens de vous dire ?

-Severus : Je ne dirais rien tant qu'elle sera là ! (dit-il avec son rictus habituel …celui de la haine)

-Dumbledore : Miss Xanatu doit savoir qu'en tant qu'ex mangemort …………Vous pouvez nous être de très bon conseil ……Calmez vous, je……. (Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase)

-Xanatu : Tiens donc ……Vous ! Mangemort ! Voilà quelque chose qui ne m'étonne guère ! (Dit-elle en s'approchant du concerné)

-Severus : EX-MANGEMORT ! (lui cracha ce dernier à la figure)

-Xanatu : ET ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE CELA FAIT UNE DIFFERENCE ! (Dit-elle la baguette pointée sur lui)

-Severus : JE NE VOUS PERMETTRAIS PAS DE ME MENACER ! (Dit-il en la menaçant de sa baguette)

-Dumbledore : Voyons… Calmez vous…(Dumbledore vint se placer entre les deux…….) Vous ne pouvez pas mettre vos querelles de côté ? Pour le bien de tous………..(Dit-il en regardant les deux adversaires qui se calmèrent momentanément à la vue du regard du directeur)

-Severus : A mon avis, tous ses morts ne sont que des diversions (dit-il en se rasseyant)

-Xanatu : J'en conviens, mais ne pensez-vous pas que votre ministère n'est qu'un ramassis de traîtres !

-Severus : Expliquez vous ?

-Xanatu : Valmer et moi, nous avons bien questionné notre informateur Korty et il nous a clairement signifié que lors de l'attaque, le ministère s'est scindé en deux camps bien distincts !

-Severus : Oui, j'en ai entendu parler……Mais est-ce vrai qu'ils portaient des médaillons ?

-Xanatu : Oui ………nous avions vu cela lors d'une attaque …Lorsque Voldemort attaquait avec des Loups garous. Ils portaient tous des médaillons pour éviter de les confondre avec des victimes potentielles !

-Severus : Et vous pensez que c'est cela qui a évité à ces dirigeants du ministère d'être tués par les mangemorts Russes !

-Xanatu : Tout juste.

-Dumbledore : Que cherche t-il ?

-Xanatu : Voldemort cherche un moyen de survivre, mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit………

-Severus : (Son visage vira au rouge……couleur de la rage) Et donc, vous nous êtes INUTILE !

-Dumbledore : (Ignorant la 6ème colère de Rogue et de Xanatu ……qui s'observaient avec une rage non dissimulée et qui rendait leur conversation tendue et surtout difficile dans la mesure où il devait faire l'arbitre au lieux de réfléchir posément)……Qui pourrait nous renseigner ?

-Xanatu : Je ne vois qu'une seule personne………le Professeur Figgean Maclan

-Severus : Non ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous faites confiance à cet ahuri ! Ce vampire d'opérette !

-Xanatu : Je vous dis ce que j'en pense !PETIT MANGEMORT POURRI !

(Sur ces morts, les sorts fusèrent………Trois sorts pour être exact …..un sort de Xanatu pour stupéfixer Severus ……..un sort de Dumbldore pour empêcher Severus de répliquer……)

-Dumbledore : Il suffit ! DEHORS ! Allez vous tuer ailleurs !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les élèves de Gryffondor attendaient l'arrivée des Professeurs Xanatu, Valmer et Rogue pour un cours de duel………Tous redoutaient l'humeur désagréable de l'ancien professeur de potion………Qui n'avait de cesse de se disputer avec sa collègue Xanatu………Ainsi les

élèves avaient vu leurs points fondre comme neige au soleil ………Cette perte se fit sans distinction de maison. Il suffisait de l'ouvrir au mauvais moment ou de décevoir un professeur………..

Et même les protestations du professeur Valmer ne purent rétablir la situation

Au contraire le professeur Xanatu se révéla très habile ………plus rapide pour stopper le professeur Valmer dans ses protestations…………

Bref Serpentard……….Gryffondor ……….et Serdaigle de 6ème année attendaient leur prochaine lutte mutuelle……….. Ces cours de duels se révélant d'un niveau extrêmement élevé.

Harry et Hermione avait reçu plusieurs regards très noirs du Professeur Rogue accompagnés de points en moins pour récompenser leurs efforts………Décision aussitôt contestée par Xanatu ………

Elle ramenait le calme en ordonnant à son collègue enragé…de se taire et de se calmer IMMEDIATEMENT !

Aussi les élèves quelques peu impatients………Neville cherchant un nouveau moyen de se cacher………furent tous surpris de voir arriver à la place le Professeur MacGonagall……….

- Professeur MacGonagall : Et bien les enfants………un peu de calme ……Mr Londubat ! Sortez de votre cachette ! Je suis certaine que vous allez apprécier les informations que j'ai pour vous………Comme vous avez du l entendre cette année, Poudlard a été choisie pour organiser des tests d'aptitudes. Oui Miss Granger ?

-Hermione : Quel genre de Test ?

-Harry : On était pas au courant !

-Ginny : On ne s'est pas préparé !

-Professeur MacGonagall : Et bien vous êtes au courant maintenant ………Les Professeurs Rogues………Xanatu et Figgean, vous attendent dans la grande salle pour le Test….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron fut absent au test ………..Il était reparti chez lui …….Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas arrivés à le consoler……..La mort de son père le hantait nuit et jour…….

Dumbledore avait administré une potion pour permettre à tous les élèves endeuillés de garder courage……

Ce qui atténua le climat de désespoir……

Mais au bout d'une semaine la potion perdait de son effet………

Et il n'était pas rare de voir un élève en pleur sortir précipitamment d'un cours …

…Quel qu'il soit…..Même le Professeur Rogue n'émettait aucune remarque………….

Mais personne ne venait aider celui qui a survécu ………..

Personne ne l'aidait ….Son désespoir ne s'atténuait jamais………….Et il vivait avec ce fardeau nuit et jour ………..songeant que finalement la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue ……..

---------------------------------------------------------------

Pour la 1ère partie du Test d'animagus, tous les élèves récitèrent une formule qui fit apparaître un objet que chacun devait ouvrir par la magie du contrôle mental ……..

Tout cela pour savoir quel Animagus ils étaient capables de devenir………

L'objet était différent selon le sorcier qui le faisait apparaître……….

Pour les Sorciers aux pouvoirs Obscurs, une boite en forme de croissant de lune...qui échoua dans les mains de Mr Malefoy junior……………….

Une petite fleur bleu pour « les sorcières quelconque » avait obligeamment signalé Rogue d'un air narquois. Ce dernier fut fusillé du regard par Xanatu …

…..Il dut le remarquer car après cette remarque, il s'abstint de tout commentaire……………

Mais son regard froid en disait long sur l'estime qu'il portait à chacun des élèves……..

Cependant un petit rire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit apparaître entre les mains de Harry un joli coffret en forme de croissant de lune dont les extrémités

étaient finement décorée de fils d'argent………

Harry le rangea précipitamment sous le regard affolé d'Hermione……….

Il prétendit qu'aucun objet n'était apparu……et s'en alla………….

Néanmoins Xanatu l'arrêta avant qu'il ne sorte… « Harry, peu importe la nature du pouvoir que tu possèdes……..C'est ce que tu en fais qui compte……. » (Lui dit-elle)

Harry se sentit rassuré et sortit pour aller manger un morceau ……………

Peu d'élèves avaient la capacité de se transformer en animagus…………

Hermione échoua……ce qui la soulagea car elle détestait l'idée de se transformer en bête sauvage …étant donné le risque accru de rester définitivement en animal ……….

Elle avait lu quelque part des histoires affreuses de sorciers qui n'avaient pas pu retrouver leurs formes originelles…………..

Neville quand à lui vit apparaître dans sa main une petite brindille de bois ……

Ce qui signifiait un pouvoirs spécial………..Un seul animal symbolisait cet objet………

Maclan : Bravo Mr Londubat vous êtes un animagus Hiboux………Très impressionnant………..

Le cours fut très passionnant …….Seulement 10 élèves s'étaient vu remettre un billet sur lequel était inscrit un rendez-vous individuel avec Maclan qui les aideraient à découvrir leurs pouvoirs d'animagus……….

----------------------------------------------------

-Professeur Severus Rogue : Peu m'importe qu'ils soit tous……………..

-Xanatu : des élèves……..

-Severus : Que signifie…… (il s'arrêta dans sa question….finalement il ne tenait plus tellement à la réponse ……..mais Xanatu comprit…….)

-X : Quoi ? Je te regarde parce que tu es un imbécile. Ces élèves sont formidables et tu leur mènes la vie dure !

-S : Ne me TUTOYEZ pas PROFESSEUR !

-(Severus reçut à sa plus grande surprise une claque magistrale ……….qui lui coupa son élan………..)

Maclan venait d'arriver dans la salle des professeurs………..Il resta muet en voyant la scène qui se présentait à lui………….Xanatu qui regardait Severus avec un regard noir qui aurait tué n'importe qui……..Et Severus …….oui ……….Avec la trace évidente d'une main …….dont les marques rouges traçaient leur forme avec une netteté fulgurante sur la peau très pâle du professeur de potion……………

-Maclan : Je crois que je vais vous laisser (dit-il en reculant vers la porte)

Mais Le Professeur Xanatu s'en alla rapidement en faisant claquer la porte de colère…………

Le Professeur Rogue, quant à lui ………sous le choc…….sortit de la salle ………et partit dans le parc…

-Lord Voldemort : Mon cher Severus………..

-Ce dernier, s'avançant …. : Oui maître……..

-V : As –tu une quelconque information sur tes activités…… ?

-S : Oui … maître.

-V : Alors j'attends ! On ne fait pas attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres……….

-Bellatrix : Je l'ai observé………Il a truqué les Test d'animagus !

-S : Oui…..J'ai fait en sorte que Potter soit un animagus démoniaque………

-V : Parfait……

-B : Il ne nous reste plus que trois Sphères à trouver ………..

-S : Deux dans le châteaux ………….Deux appartenant à Maclan……Une autre dans le bureau de Dumbledore………

-V : Ne prononce pas ce nom en ma présence ! Sinon, je te tue sur le champ……..

-B : Laissez moi l'éliminer…………Quel plaisir …… (dit-elle en s'avançant plus près du maître des potions)

-V : Il SUFFIT ! ……Je suis très satisfait par vos efforts…Et comme je suis de bonne humeur…je vais être clément ……Au lieux de vous torturer, ceci fera l'affaire………

..(un jet de lumière puissant fila ……se divisant en deux …………Les deux rayons atteignirent Rogue et Bellatrix …Cette dernière se tordit de douleur…..Quand à Rogue, il ne broncha pas……….il avait dépassé le stade de la douleur physique……….)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Professeur Figgean frappa deux fois………….

-Dumbledore : Oui Maclan, vous pouvez entrer……….

-Maclan : J'ai des nouvelles importantes !

-Dumbledore : J'ai bien peur d'en avoir déjà l'intuition……………….

-M : Pré au Lard a été attaquer par les Mangemort Russes ……et l'Allée des Embrumes est devenue leur bastion…………..

-D : Et les commerçants ?

-M : Les Weasleys sont à l'abri……et l'Ordre des Nehardy a offert l'hospitalité aux autres commerçants……Mais …..Je .

-D : Oui, vous pensez que nous sommes en danger………Je le sais……….C'est pour cela que vous devez intensifier l'apprentissage des élèves………

-M : Oui …….Ils maîtrisent déjà le contrôle Mental ……..Harry a fait beaucoup de progrès …… Personnellement, je suis certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut plus lire en lui …

-D : Oui. Du moins, avec plus de difficultés….

-M : Je le crois………..Mes confrères m'ont interpellé à propos des Sphères !

-D : Comment est-ce possible ?

-M : Il y a un vampire parmi nous qui est un traître…….parce que plusieurs emplacements ont été vandalisés…………

-D : Combien ?

-M : Trois sont en leur possession……..

-D : Valmer……..

-M : Si mes doutes se confirment………Je ne l'enverrais pas à Askaban !

-D : Où sont les dernières…… ?

-M : Vous ……..vous en avez une… Et moi deux ………Il faut les protéger !

-D : J'ai une idée…Il faut faire vite… Mais il est impératif que je parte sur le champ !

La lumière éternelle de mon Cœur Partie 1 Fin –




	4. Interdit de passage

**INTERDIT DE PASSAGE**

**----------------------------**

**Disclamers** : oui, je sais, je les ai complètement zappé la dernière fois alors, je rectifie le tir…Donc, rien est à moi. Les personnages de MaClan, Xanatu et Valmer appartiennent à Tourtoule (les idées, aussi tordues qu'elles soient, également). Le reste appartient évidemment à JK Rowling…sniff…snifff…

---------------------

----------------------

- Dumbledore : Calmez-vous. Pour quelle…raison, êtes vous tellement énervée ?

- Xanatu : Je ne suis pas énervée ! Dit-elle en tournant rageusement dans le couloir en compagnie du Directeur, renversant ainsi au passage un vase et une pile de bouquins oubliés sur une table.

Deux elfes de maisons se précipitèrent pour tout nettoyer. Ils avaient l'habitude, en ce moment le professeur Xanatu était …disons…très électrique…Quelque chose se tramait, elle en était sure, et cela allait la rendre folle !

- X : Et arrêter de me dire de me calmer !

- D : Des soucis à propos des élèves ? Ou …quelque chose vous …inquiète ?…….

- X : Non…Non….Je devrais ?

- D : Ils vous trouvent formidable, et je dois avouer que le niveau est très élevé dans votre classe….

- X : Oui …Nous nous démenons, moi et mes collègues, pour leur inculquer tout notre savoir. Le duel n'aura plus de secret pour eux…

- D : Oui … Il le faut.….Et vous dans tout cela ? (Xanatu le regarda intriguée) Et bien, le groupe d'enseignants fonctionnent bien…Mais, je ne m'explique pas votre nervosité….

- X : Oui, tous les élèves font des progrès et nous ……nous…… (éludant la question)….pourrons les aider à se défendre en cas d'attaque………..Quoi ?

Dumbledore observait attentivement les traits de Xanatu. Quelque chose lui était apparu évident…Il laissa cependant cette idée germer avant de l'avancer.

- X : Cependant il faudra que je surveille Harry de plus près. Demain j'ai rendez vous avec lui…

- D : Le Test d'animagus ?

- X : Tout juste. Mais…

Elle s'arrêta là, le couloir n'étant pas un endroit sur pour parler de ses soupçons

- X : Je mène mon enquête…

- D : Continuez. .Nous nous verrons plus tard dans un lieux sur…

- X : Il n'y aura pas de sortie à Pré au Lard, dit-elle sur le ton de l'affirmation.

- D : En effet…En rapport avec les incidents et l'Ordre….

- X : Vous avez tout découvert ?

- D : J'ai une idée…Mais, je vais vous laisser. Une affaire urgente m'appelle…Mais je tiens, enfin, disons que…désolé ….. Je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses…Soyez indulgente et très persuasive…

- X : Je crois que je suis à cran ces derniers temps. Trop de stress…

Dumbledore la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un clin d'oeil complice. Cette dernière fut d'abord étonnée, puis percutée par le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer, la jeune femme se mit à rire. Elle continua son chemin, puis se retourna …

- X : Rien ne vous échappe !

Mais il n'était plus là. Le directeur était parti……

Elle se décida, et reprit son chemin……

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mon cerveau est en surplus ……._

_Le trop d'informations déborde……._

_Trop de stress…si peu de temps pour soit…_

_Inutile de se leurrer…_

_Une vie sans attrait……….._

_Une vie de servitude _

(quelques mots griffonnés sur un parchemin serré dans sa main…)

------------------------------------

On imagine une marmite pleine …qui déborde …

Un bruit de succion au fond du récipient …

Quelques bulles éclatent ……

Tout se déverse ……

….Un liquide visqueux et noir qui attaque le sol et continue sa course dans le tunnel qui passe en dessous…

……Une cachette secrète…dont lui seul détient la clef……

Cette potion crépitait et lorsque un peu de liquide tombait sur les brasiers du foyer, de longues flammes bleues montaient et crépitaient bruyamment……

..Des ingrédients partout …

Dans des bocaux poussiéreux……

Des grimoires……..

Quelqu'un dormait…Non d'un sommeil réparateur, mais forcé…

Un sommeil de plomb ….

Depuis bientôt une heure la potion se déversait……….

Fatigué, une louche à la main, menaçant de tomber à tout moment…

La tête affalée sur un livre…trop de nervosité…hors service…

Un titre souligné à la plume …**Imposturia**…une potion de mutation……

…et une mèche de cheveux…

. ……une potion puissante ….

**Un stratagème**……..

Une vibration désagréable, mêlée d'une profonde désolation régnait dans ce cœur épuisé par le temps, par la veulerie et la glaciation sentimentale…

Les maîtres mots d'un bon espion……

-------------------------------------------------

Elle trouva le maître des potions ainsi, dans son cachot.

Pièce lugubre qui lui servait de refuge et de lieux de déprime…….

Une porte vers le gouffre sans fond dans lequel il s'enfonçait inexorablement…..

Il lui était redevable…

Grâce à Dumbledore, il avait obtenu une possibilité de Rédemption…

Quelque peu illusoire, certes….

Mais l'ex-mangemort récoltait chaque jour les fruits de son ignorance …

Celle d'un jeune homme plein d'ambition qui se perdit dans la cause du Mage Noir…

Mais, il restait le même…

Toujours égal…

Ses convictions n'avaient nullement été détournées…

Il avait seulement changé de direction…………pris un cap qui, il le savait, l'entraînerait à sa perte…

…A moins que….

--------------

Elle entra silencieusement…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'entende…

Un geste habile de sa main et le liquide visqueux reprit sa place dans la marmite…

Toute trace de désastre que l'on peut qualifier de « désastre culinaire », d'un genre tout a fait douteux …

…Des effluves mal odorantes sortaient de la mixture……

…Xanatu fit la grimace…………

Le contenu de la marmite disparut aussitôt d'un nouveau geste de la main. Le sol se révéla tout de suite beaucoup plus net. Et le trou que la mixture avait entamé se reboucha instamment…

La sorcière aimait la propreté. Tout devait être parfait…

Elle s'approcha du livre, sur lequel dormait le professeur. Elle lut attentivement la potion soulignée à la plume…Son visage se contracta, et une étincelle de colère se forma au fond de ses yeux…

Le Maître des Potion ne dormait plus depuis qu'elle s'était approchée de lui…

Xanatu : Es-tu obligé de t'engager dans de telles Turpitudes !

Elle se retourna vers la marmite, la pointa de sa baguette, et murmura une formule qui annulerait toute tentative de faire réapparaître la potion qui s'y trouvait l'instant d'avant. Elle retira le livre violemment. Le professeur Rogue releva la tête avant de tomber sur le bois.

- S : Peux-tu te calmer une seconde !

- Xanatu : Je sais tout…

- S : Rien ne t'échappe…ESPECE DE…

Il ne put finir. Une claque raisonna à nouveau dans le silence. Deux elfes de maison qui se trouvaient cachés dans la pièce s'échappèrent en courant, en poussant des cris de terreurs….

- X : Je sais ce que tu mijotes !

- S : Plus rien maintenant …Je dois….recommencer ! PAR TA FAUTE ! Hurla-t-il

-X : Tu dis que je dois me calmer !

- S : Hum…hum…Désolé…C'est plus fort que MOI ! Dit-il en attrapant la main de Xanatu dans son geste. Vas-tu arrêter de me frapper !

- X : Tu veux AUTRE CHOSE ! Dit-elle.

De sa main, un sortilège frappa le visage du Professeur. Un sortilège de brasier qui brûlait le visage comme le feu, formant des cloques sur le visage….Des cloques dont la douleur était normalement insupportable. Mais Severus ne réagit pas. Il se soigna instantanément, le sortilège de Doloirs était plus difficile à supporter….

- S : Pourquoi es-tu si IDIOTE !

Il prit violemment le livre de ses mains. Le morceau de parchemin tomba. Xanatu le fit apparaître dans le creux de sa main. Severus ne remarqua rien…

Pas sûr…

- X : Je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais que tu comptes prendre l'aspect d'un élève. Cette potion devrait faire partie des rites impardonnables…Tu voulais voler la vie à un autre, pour accomplir la tâche que le tu l'appelles ?...Je le vois dans ton cœur…Tu le nommes « Le Maître », et tu le dis avec un ton mielleux…Et tu crois qu'il ne le voit pas !

- S : Je suis plus doué que LUI !

- X : Non …C'est lui qui n'a pas mes pouvoirs, mais se sera bientôt le cas. Il aura un autre pouvoir, et c'est cela, que dois-tu faire ! Mettre la vie de Harry en DANGER ! TOI et DUMBLEDORE ! Vous êtes INCONSCIENTS DES RISQUES !

- S : Je pense que tu es soit idiote, soit que tu…

Il ne put continuer. Elle hurla.

- X : ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER FAIRE !

Elle recula et le regarda, un sourire en coin, sa baguette se transformant en sabre.

- X : Laisse tomber ce masque. Je vois très clair dans ton jeu …Tu N'ES QU'UN LACHE !

- S : Dépose les armes et je serais …indulgent. Je ne te tuerais pas…

Il s'avança calmement un sourire se formant au coin de ses lèvres, une ride peu habituelle sur un tel masque…

- S : Je n'aiderais pas le Mage Noir….

- X : Comment…?

- S : Lis ce parchemin dans ta main…

Elle le lut, et avec son sabre fendit l'air devant Severus. Rien ne se passa, puis la cape du professeur se désintégra en lambeau et sa manche s'arracha pour dévoiler la marque des ténèbres.

-X : Cette marque ne te quittera jamais…

- S : Non. Et je le paye chaque jour…

Elle l'observa, puis un air malicieux apparut sur son visage.

- X : Tu ne peux pas me tuer ?

- S : Dumbledore le saurait immédiatement…

- X : En es-tu sur ?

- S : Si j'essaye, il est certain que nous atterririons tous les deux entre les mains de Mme Pomfresh…

- X : De cela, tu peux en être certain…

Il s'approcha d'elle. Xanatu le détaillait du regard. Puis, le corps de cette dernière prit une forme indescriptible, se muant peu à peu, un tourbillon se formant et remontant le long du corps de Xanatu, partant de ses pied. Et brusquement, la copie conforme de Severus Rogue apparut…

- S : Surprenant …Parfaite copie…

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui assena à nouveau une claque magistrale. Il ne broncha pas …mais cette fois-ci, un sourire narquois apparut…

- X : Alors …Suis-je près de la réalité ? Ce nez est-il aussi tordu que l'original ? Cette tenue est-elle assez sombre…? Et tes cheveux…Hum…Hum…Je pense que les tiens doivent avoir une odeur répugnante de sale…Ton visage est-il assez dévasté ?

- S : Tu es bien plus laide que moi, _sorcière_…Tu n'as jamais montré ton véritable visage…Les métamorphes ne se montrent jamais ?…

- X : Ne t'approche pas !

- S : Ceci est un ordre ! Tu vois, je ne suis plus aussi lâche !

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main dans son dos, pour la ramener contre lui…

- X : Tu n'oserais pas te toucher toi-même ?….

- S : Oh si …

------------------------------------------

Le Professeur McGonagall resta figée. Elle avait pourtant frappé avant d'entrer…

Ce qu'elle vit dans le bureau du professeur Rogue la choqua…

Rogue embrassant un autre Rogue……Deux Rogue…….

Elle se croyait victime d'une hallucination, mais un des deux Rogue prit la forme du professeur Xanatu.

On entendit un bruit qui raisonna dans le couloir. .McGonagall s'était évanouie…

Un Elfe de maison se précipita pour voir …

Le Professeur Rogue sortit de la salle…

- S : Du balai, espèce de vermine…

L'elfe de maison partit sans demander son reste. Il ne voulait pas finir découpé dans une des potions du professeur, ce qui arrivait couramment…

- X : Laisses, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre dans « Partie 2 » !

**Note de Tourtoule : Je n'en dirais pas plus……….**

**si …….une chose… !……..Xanatu cache un secret…………………………**

**Les métamorphes montrent toujours une vision idéaliste de leurs apparences physique………**

**Je n'irais pas plus loin dans la description Rogue/Xanatu……….**

**Là n'est pas le sujet principal………..**

**Il faut que j'embraye sur la suite avec Harry…………………**

**Par la suite je ne ferais que de simple sous-entendu …………….**

**Bonne lecture………..**

**Ps : cela m'a pris 2 bonnes semaines pour trouver l'idée……..**

**J'espère que c'est amusant………..et j'ai pris un malin plaisir à noircir le tableau……**

**mal au crâne…………………………Niyark ! (Rire sadique……… )**

**Je m'imagine Minerva stoppée net à la porte du bureau de Rogue et je me bidonne……… !**


	5. Partie 2

**NOTE DE TOURTOULE : Ben voilà c'est la fin du Premier Chapitre. J'ai dit à peu près tous ce qui avait à dire sur l'intrigue. J'adore faire tourner en rond le lecteur. Comme c'est évident n'est-ce pas ? On ne doit en aucun cas deviner les évènements à venir. C'est pour cela que les indices sont dispersés dans toute l'histoire. Personne n'a les clefs pour découvrir les solutions. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait. Par contre si c'est l'inverse, et bien, tant pis ! Ne la lisez pas ! Je ne serais pas fâchée ! **

**(La musique du couple Xanatu / Rogue « Blue » du groupe The Birthday Massacre (Violet) elle est énigmatique comme leurs relations et les paroles (Ba peu importe) ont ne les comprends pas comme ont ne comprend pas vraiment leur relation mais la mélodie et très parlante elle résume un peu la situation  )**

------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 Like Witchcraft : la vie est incertaine ……apprenez le à vos dépends 

-----------------------------------

- Xanatu : J'ai parlé à Severus…Euh au professeur Rogue…

- Dumbledore : Je sais, inutile de vous sentir gêné…dit-il avec un sourire très amusé par la couleur pourpre du visage de Xanatu

- X : Maclan est-il venu ?

- D : Oui, il m'a fait part de ses doutes…Oui, pourquoi cette inquiétude ? Tout ira bien…

- X : Mais Sev…euh…Le professeur Rogue, est toujours un mangemort actif.

- D : Je ne suis pas étonné, mais je lui fais confiance, et à vous aussi.

Il marqua un long et pénible tant d'arrêt. Pénible, pour Xanatu…En effet celle-ci se sentit passée au scanner par les yeux du directeur

- D : Vous avez réussi à le dissuader …

- X : J'ai détruis la potion qu'il préparait.

- D : J'ai vu le professeur Minerva…Elle semblait choquée…

Un nouveau sourire apparut. Xanatu était à nouveau pourpre.

- X : Je suis désolée…Je …Elle est entrée …

- D : Ne vous en faite pas, continuez. Soyez égale à vous-même, et tout ira bien.

- X : Rien ne vous choque, professeur…

- D : Parlez de votre inquiétude à Maclan, ainsi qu'à Severus …Et surtout à lui…

- X : Vous avez quelque chose en tête…?

- D : Plus tard, plus tard…

----------------------------------------------

Des bruits de talons résonnèrent dans la salle, suivis de deux personnages terrifiants…

Tous les élèves figés à leurs tables observaient les trois professeurs. Xanatu et Valmer avaient revêtu leurs tenues de sorciers Russes. De longues capes noires décorées de longues inscriptions argent dont les minces filaments argentés formaient des inscriptions inconnues, partant des épaules et se terminant par de long traits fins qui couraient jusqu'au bas de leurs capes.

Xanatu avait d'étranges mains tordues et légèrement noircies, d'où il coulait des gouttes de sang. Maclan quand à lui, portait une cape plus sobre, d'un bleu sombre, orné d'une petite tête de mort à un endroit précis de son anatomie…

Le cœur…

-------------------------------

C'est Xanatu qui prit la paroles la première, un sourire illumina son visage et fit retomber tout de suite la tension qui s'était propagée comme une chape de plomb sur toute la classe.

- Xanatu : Bonjour les enfants ! Ne soyez pas inquiets…Voyons…

- Maclan : Nos tenues les effrayent !!

- Valmer : C'est normal…Ils ne sont pas encore des sorciers à part entière…Ils n'ont encore jamais mis le bout de leurs nez hors de cet…(un rictus de dégoûts apparut sur son visage) …ce…

- X : Oui, je comprends, cette attitude est normale. Nous avons décidé de vous faire un cours spécial

Valmer voulut l'interrompre

- X : Non, plus un mot ! JE leur explique…dit-elle

Valmer se tue, une expression de fureur mêlée de frayeur sur son visage…Il s'arrêta net dans sa rage…Elle était impressionnante et tous les élèves l'adoraient.

- X : Bien, je reprends…Nous avons tous trois repris nos apparences respectives pour vous enseigner les rudiments afin reconnaître certains pouvoirs maléfiques…

- M : Xanatu est une métamorphe…C'est pour…Donnez moi votre mains…

Elle s'exécuta et déposa la main ensanglantée dans celle de Maclan.

- M : Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'habitude cette main est cachée par un sort pour vous éviter la vue de ceci…

Il retourna la main et il fit voir aux élèves qu'un mince filet de sang sortait de l'une des veines de sa paume.

- M : Ce sang sort tout naturellement de sa main….C'est l'essence même du métamorphe… Il est la source de son pouvoir.

- X : Il y a deux sortes de métamorphes …Le pouvoir lumineux dont le sang est rouge, et ceux dont le pouvoir est obscur ont le sang noir…

- M : Je vous conseille de prendre des notes les enfants…Six rouleaux …Oui, il vous faudra nous rendre six rouleaux…

- V : Chacun …Dix-huit rouleaux …Vous avez du travail…

Un brouhaha s'éleva. Les élèves protestèrent et regardèrent Xanatu……

Elle repoussa ses cheveux roux en arrière, et regarda Valmer avec le plus grand sérieux. Puis, elle se leva, prit une fiole dans son sac, se dirigea vers la porte, laissant derrière elle une odeur de jasmin qui ne laissa personne indifférent. Maclan l'observait, fasciné, tout comme le reste de la classe…Elle se posta prés de la porte juste avant que celle-ci ne ouvre violemment…

Le professeur Rogue tomba nez à nez avec cette dernière…

- Xanatu : Ceci est pour vous, je crois…

Severus prit la fiole, regarda la jeune femme, affichant un rictus de colère, se muant en rage, prêt à exploser..

- Severus : Merci…

Et il claqua la porte, faisant tomber les fioles de l'armoire à côté de Xanatu…

Celle-ci les retint par le pouvoir émanant de ses mains.

- X : (pas de quoi Sevi, pas de quoi, se dit-elle ) Eh bien, reprenons voulez vous…Seulement trois rouleaux seront nécessaires, _dit-elle en regardant ses collègues._ Vous ne pouvez pas vous aider des livres de la bibliothèque…Suis-je claire Miss Granger ? Par contre, vous pouvez nous poser des questions, nous serons ravis de vous aider…N'est-ce pas Valmer ?

- V : Oui, répondit-il, forcé par le regard insistant de sa collègue.

- X : Bien…Ne vous en faites pas, Valmer est bourru, mais très professionnel…Et personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il vous tuera Mr Londubat, alors il est inutile de vous cacher…

- M : Valmer et moi sommes deux Vampires comme vous le savez…Je porte la tenue de mon Clan, et Valmer porte la tenue des sorciers Russes, car tout comme Xanatu, il fait parti des Khneico Russes…C'est l'équivalent des aurors chez nous…Oui, Miss Granger ?…

- Hermione : Pourquoi les mains du Professeur Xanatu sont-elles…

Elle hésita, puis voyant que Xanatu allait répondre, elle se tut. Toute la classe était en éveil, en attendant la réponse…

- X : Cette question vous brûle les lèvres à tous ? N'es-ce pas ?

Certains acquiescèrent, et d'autres se ratatinèrent sur leurs chaises.

- X : Je ne vous en veux pas…Mes mains ont des doigts un peu tordus, je pense que cela doit être troublant pour vous….Soit…Je vous explique…Je me bats depuis des années en tant -

- M : Qu'Auror…

- X : Oui, c'est cela, Auror …Et donc, mes mains sont un peu noircies à cause de mes nombreux combats….

- V : Chaque fois qu'une métamorphe élimine un ennemi, ses mains deviennent peu à peu noires.

- X : Oui, et mes mains ont deux doigts qui sont un peu tordus, parce que j'ai été torturé par des mangemorts Russes…

Le silence se fit dans la classe….La torture…Ses mains…Tout cela était très impressionnant, et tous les élèves se hâtaient de noter les détails qu'elle venait de révéler…

Xanatu se dirigea une deuxième fois vers la porte, la démarche majestueuse, révélant au passage une tenue entièrement argenté en dessous de sa cape…Elle sembla attendre…

Puis elle ouvrit la porte…Dumledore s'apprêtait à frapper…Il était accompagné du professeur Rogue …

- X : Oui, je viens tout de suite.

Elle se tourna vers la classe.

- M : Nous allons continuer le cours sans vous …Ne vous en faite pas professeur…

- X : Bien…et n'oubliez pas vos devoirs, je les veux vendredi soir, et aucun retard ne sera permis…N'est-ce pas Mr Malefoy ?

Ce dernier, entendant son nom, fit un bon de sa chaise. Il lisait un livre depuis ce matin, et ne faisait guère cas de ce cours…à tord, car Xanatu l'avait remarqué et l'attendait au tournant…Elle sortit rapidement du cours sans donner suite à sa remarque.

----------------------------------

**« Asrancha : partie 1 » : une méthode métamorphe **

Tous trois étaient réunis dans le cachots de Rogue….Une discussions s'imposait pour la protection des Sphères.

- X : Professeur, que se passe t-il ? La Potion…

Elle se tut.

- D : Si …si …Ne vous inquiétez pas, la potion marche très bien.

- Severus : Seulement, nous ne savons pas lancer le sort comme il le faudrait.

- X : Vous voulez que se soit moi ?

- S : Oui …Ce soir…

- D : Quand tous les élèves seront endormis…Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- X : Le jeune Malefoy.…Je crois qu'il nous joue un mauvais tour…

- S : Vous croyez qu'il est au courant ?

- X : Je le crains…

- D : Laissez, je ne crois pas qu'il sache…

- X : Non, moi je pense qu'il est sous imperium…

- S : Alors, il faut faire vite…

- D : Je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille au ministère au plus vite…

Xanatu et Rogue se regardèrent…Une rage folle naissait dans les yeux de la métamorphe…Il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle se leva aussitôt, mais elle fut retenue…

- S : Comment va le Professeur McGonagall ?

- X : Bien, elle s'est entièrement remise de sa vision…

- S : Pourquoi veux-tu t'enfuir ?

- X : Parce que j'ai une envie de te frapper incontrôlable…

- S : Penses-tu réellement ce que tu viens de dire ?

- X : Non ! MAIS, j'aime à le croire !!!

Sur ces mots, elle sortit en claquant la porte. Le professeur Rogue sortit pour la rattraper…Elle avait accélérée, et il la retrouva en salle des professeurs…Il entra rapidement. Les autres professeurs, peu habitués à ce genre d'entrée brutale de sa part, l'observèrent d'un œil inquiet.

- McGonagall : Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

- Rogue : Me laisser tranquille !!!

Celle-ci s'en alla, offusquée par ce comportement… « Une de moins » pensa t-il …

Il restait dans la salle Mme Chourave, le professeur de divination, ainsi que Tonks…

Il vit le professeur Xanatu au fond de la salle, assise dans un bureau…Ses yeux noirs fixaient le Professeur Rogue avec un colère très intense…

Il s'approcha, suivi des yeux par Tonks, qui donna un coup de coude au professeur de divination pour qu'elle observe.

- Tonks : Ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer ces deux là, dit-elle à voix basse à l'adresse de sa collègue.

- Severus : Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? dit-il à voix basse en s'approchant de Xanatu.

- X : Parce que tu te mets en danger et tu mets en danger Harry sans te soucier …de ce que je pense…dit-elle, le regard froid.

Elle serrait un crayon, qui se cassa dans sa main.

- X : Maintenant, si tu ne souhaites pas que je te puinsse devant tes collègues…tu ferais mieux de déguerpir…dit-elle sur un ton mielleux.

- S : Je sais très bien que tu n'oseras pas…

Elle se leva brusquement, lui jeta son crayon à la figure, et repartit en claquant la porte.

- Tonks : Et bien, professeur, que faites vous de l'entente cordiale au travail ?

- S : Cela ne vous regarde pas ! lâcha t-il

Son regard n'était plus celui qu'il avait réservé à Xanatu…Son masque de rage était réapparu. Il répara magiquement le crayon de Xanatu, et partit s'enfermer dans les cachots.

----------------------------------------------------------

- M : Xanatu a le dont de prescience, c'est une qualité familiale chez elle…Je trouve cela particulièrement avantageux …Mais comme la plupart d'entre vous n'ont pas cette chance, nous allons continuer le cours….

- V : Connaissez vous la différence élémentaire entre les vampires de l'ordre Nehardy, et les Nosferatu Russes ?….Oui, Mr Malefoy ?

- Drago : Le besoin de sang ….Monsieur…

- M : Tout à fait …Le sang…Cette obsession chez les vampires Russes, ainsi qu'une particularité anatomique, une capacité à la transformation en Loup…Le Loup Russe est particulier, en général il dépasse de deux fois la taille d'un Loup ordinaire…

- V : Les crocs des Vampires du Clan Nehardy son beaucoup plus proéminents, comme vous pouvez le voir…Il est difficile au professeur Figgean de cacher la présence de ces canines…

Le cours continua, Maclan faisant la description des Vampires, aidé de Valmer…tout deux lancés dans une joute verbale, dont le but était une description des plus approfondie sur la noirceur de l'autre….Tellement passionnant que la fin des quatre heures de cours arriva très vite…

---------------------------------------------------------

**« Asrancha partie 2 » **

---------------------------------------------------------

Le soir même, deux professeurs se dirigeaient rapidement vers les cachots. Lui était comme d'habitude, une rage folle rongeait ses nerfs à vifs. Par contre, elle, était bien plus calme. Une séance de duel avec Valmer lui avait permis de libérer toute sa colère.

Un élève, un griffondor, arriva à la hauteur des deux professeurs qui allaient entamer leur conversation. Ce dernier remarqua la présence du professeurs Rogue. Il se ravisa …trop tard…

- Severus : Et que fait un Griffondor dans le quartier des Serpentars ? Dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- Je …Je …Je voulais demander…

Le professeur Rogue ne le laissa pas finir, sa colère éclata.

- S : ESPECE DE RACE INFAME ! OÙ AVEZ-VOUS LES YEUX ? HORS DE MA VUE ! dit-il en le prenant par le col, il le traîna dans un autre couloir…

- X : LACHEZ CET ELEVE !!

Ce qu'il fit sur le champ. Elle s'approcha de l'élève qui fut soulagé…

X : Par là…Vous pouvez rejoindre vos quartiers, dit-elle en désignant un couloir. Vous me poserez vos questions demain.

L'élève, rassuré, s'en alla.

- S : VITE ! DEGUERPISSEZ !!!!

- X : Où avez-vous décidé de mettre les trois sphèresOlan ?

- S : Bonsoir…Moi aussi j'aime bien te voir de bonne humeur…

- X : Tes sarcasmes ne m'atteignent pas …Alors ? Et arrête de terroriser les élèves !!

- S : Dumbledore et le Professeur Figgean ont insisté pour que nous installions les sphères dans ma pièce secrète…Il nous manque plus que ton sort métamorphe…Dit-il avec un sourire…En ce qui me concerne il me manque plus que- ...

- X : Ne ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA !!! L'interrompit-elle. Tu ne souris pas souvent, alors tes yeux ne suivent pas…c'est parfaitement ridicule !!!

- S : Evidement, mes yeux ne-…

- X : Oh assez !!! Dit-elle en riant.

- S : Tu ne te mets pas en colère ?

- X : Je devrais ?

- S : Je ne sais pas …Tes réactions son imprévisibles.

- X : Par contre avec toi, tout est limpide !

- S : C'est vrai, d'accord…Tu veux que je sois plus clair ?

- X : Non, je n'y tiens pas…pas vraiment…

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

- S : Nous voilà revenus à la case départ…

- X : Je ne comprends pas ?

Bien sur que oui, elle savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir, mais remettre cette conversation sur le tapis lui donnait des envies qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre…

- X : Où se trouve l'entrée de ta cachette ?

- S : Hum…D'accord ...

Elle l'exaspérait …Non seulement elle était imprévisible, mais dotée d'un fichu sale caractère.

Il se reprit…La colère pointait dans ses yeux…Il ne se permettrait pas d'être méprisable avec elle…

Il se dirigea avec élégance vers le mur derrière son bureau. Elle le suivait du regard, il le savait. Elle était attentive à tous ces gestes…

- S : Un simple sortilège de camouflage protège l'entrée de l'escalier.

- X : Un simple sortilège, tu es sur ?…Toi qui est si cachottier…

- S : Oui, il est couplé avec un sortilège de reconnaissance…

- X : Intéressant…Voilà qui te ressemble plus…

Il lui tendit la main…Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul….

- S : Prends ma main, sinon la porte ne s'ouvrira pas…Et, je ne te mangerais pas…

Elle consentit à déposer sa main dans la sienne…Elle en eut des frissons…

« de dégoût » Pensa t-il…Mais avait-il remarqué le sourire de la sorcière…non…

Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ils traversèrent ensemble le mur et débouchèrent sur un petit escalier sombre donnant l'accès à une pièce secrète, faiblement éclairée…Les murs étaient façonnés de pierre de fondation à l'état brut.

Et au centre les trois sphères vertes, placées sur un trépied en marbre…

Elle fit le tour de la pièce sous les yeux admiratifs de Severus…Un peu de sang était restait sur sa main.

Cette couleur rouge vermeil révélait la curiosité de la métamorphe…

Elle voulait le connaître…Intéressant…Il détailla avec attention ses gestes gracieux…

- X : Et c'est là que tu t'isoles…Dit-elle en pausant la main sur le dossier de l'unique fauteuil au fond de la pièce.

- S : Oui, c'est ici que je me détends après une journée épuisante passée auprès des cancres…Et dernièrement pour me calmer des accès de colères que tu déclenches en moi…Dit-il calmement. Le visage de Xanatu avait viré au rouge…Se sentant trop impliquée, elle respira profondément, se ressaisit et se plaça devant la sphère, ses deux mains tendues.

- X : Asrancha…murmura t-elle, ce qui créa au creux de ses mains une sphère argentée…Cette dernière explosa en dégageant des particules qui fusionnèrent avec les murs de pierre, se répartissant au cœur du matériau et lui conférant des propriétés métamorphe. Ils protégeraient la pièce de toute intrusion…

- X : Es-tu conscient que tu ne pourras plus entrer dans cette pièce ? Tu n'auras plus d'endroit pour te réfugier, sourit-elle sadiquement. Tu seras à la merci de tous les élèves…

- S : La prochaine fois, je t'emmènerai dans mes appartements…

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en reculant, prenant une distance de sécurité face aux réactions imprévisibles de la sorcière.

Dumbledore observait la scène depuis deux minutes déjà, et ni Xanatu ni Severus ne l'avaient remarqué…Trop occuper à se disputer…

- D : Vous êtes incorrigibles.

Ils sursautèrent en découvrant la présence du directeur.

- D : Calmez vous deux secondes…Vous êtes beaucoup plus supportables quand vous déposez les armes…

Xanatu, gênée par le tournant de la conversation, changea de direction.

- X : La pièce est sécurisée !

Severus la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres…La voilà qui changeait encore de sujet de conversation.

- X : Dans quelques minutes, tout le sortilège aura pris possession de la pièce.

En effet, des filaments argentés sortaient des pierres et commerçaient à tourner autour des sphères.

- X : Il faut sortir maintenant, sinon nous serons éliminés comme de vulgaires intrus…

Ils retournèrent dans le bureau, où Rogue s'assit à sa place habituelle, regardant Xanatu rester droite, de marbre…Dumbledore fit apparaître deux sièges, mais elle refusa.

- X : Je vais partir…Si vous n'avez pas de questions…bien sur…

- D : Justement, je serais curieux de connaître le genre de réactions d'un tel sort. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à un sortilège si puissant. Et pourtant, il m'arrive d'en utiliser de très puissants.

- X : Pour le collège ?

- D : Tout a fait.

- X : En fait, cela dépend de l'attaque…Le sort s'adapte rapidement. Il est capable d'anticiper, tout dépend du pouvoir de celui qui l'utilise…

- D : Vous avez le pouvoir de prescience, n'est-ce pas ?

- X : Oui, et donc, le sort aussi. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le duper. Seul le sang est la clef.

- S : Oui, mais il y a un défaut…Lorsque l'on touche ta…votre main …on peut aisément se procurer du sang…

- D : Non Severus, vous savez comme moi qu'elle peut se contrôler…

- X : Oui, il m'arrive parfois d'avoir recours au sang pour dévoiler les véritables intentions de mes ennemis, mais cet échantillon n'est pas suffisant…Il faut que ma main soit en contact avec le sang et la pierre…Par le passé, de nombreuses métamorphes ont eu la main coupée, dans le but de détruire leurs sorts...Mais tous ont échoués, car une fois coupée, la main n'a plus aucun pouvoir…

- S : Ce matin dans la classe, tes mains saignaient…

- X : Illusion.

- D : Mr Potter…est-il au courant, pour la sphère…et le risque ?…

- X : Je devais le voir aujourd'hui, mais le match de Quiddich nous a empêché….je le verrais demain. Je cherche à l'aider…

- D : Vous avez découvert des éléments importants ?

Elle regarda Severus dans les yeux. Son sang lui avait révélé tous les buts de Voldemort.

- X : D'après ce que tu sais Severus, les quelques gouttes de mon sang m'ont révélé tout ce que je voulais savoir…et que tu caches…Inutile de me mettre de côté, il faudra que tu fasses avec…

- D : Bien. Voilà une bonne nouvelle…Il ne me dit pas tout, je le sais…mais je lui fais confiance…Et maintenant que vous êtes là, Xanatu, je pense que vous pourriez vous aidez.

- X : Il sait ce que Voldemort cherche…Rendre maléfique Harry …mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Maintenant que je suis au courant, tout ira bien…Je ferais en sorte qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi…

Severus observa le visage de la jeune femme. Xanatu avait déposé ses armes de combat…Pendant ces quelques minutes, son masque était tombé…Un visage de bienveillance…Mais aussi une sensation étrange se dégagea d'elle…

La solitude, l'exclusion…Nulle peur…

Mais non une révélation, seulement la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait d'elle…Puis rapidement, tout redevint flou, son visage reprit une façade de colère.

Elle prit congé auprès de Dumbledore et repartit en claquant la porte…

Les yeux de Severus n'avaient pas quitté la porte, perdu dans ses pensées. Dumbledore lui sourit et le fit revenir à la réalité.

- D : Elle est votre égale. Et vous le savez…

- S : Je ne tiens pas à en parler…

- D : Bien sûr…Bonsoir…

----------------------------

Il arriva un peu en avance, pour une fois…Et surtout grâce à la détermination d'Hermione qui n'avait cessé de le harceler, prétendant qu'il devait aller voir de toute urgence Dumbledore…

Oui, il était un animagus. Ses pouvoirs sont obscurs…De cela il en était sur…

Evidemment, puisque Voldemort lui avait transmis certaines capacités par inadvertance, certes, mais tout de même à cause de cela, il avait des pouvoirs qui le dépassaient…Cependant, personne n'était capable de refermer les plaies qui le rongeaient…

Le néant l'emportait dans le désespoir le plus profond…Désormais plus rien n'avait d'importance…

Il écouta ses amis sans le moindre enthousiasme…

Oh, bien sur, ces derniers l'avaient remarqué, mais leur tristesse les aveuglaient. Qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? Après tout Ron avait perdu son père…

Parfois Harry se surprenait à penser que maintenant Ron savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait…Cette pensée parmi tant d'autres, il n'en n'était pas fier, parce que s'étaient ses amis…

Mais aucune personne ne comptait plus en ce moment en dehors du professeur Xanatu…

Son regard enjoué révélait parfois le même désespoir que le sien. Il la sentait capable de l'aider, lui, celui qui avait survécu…

Pouvait-il être sauver de lui-même ? Et de toutes les machinations de Voldemort ?

Mais aussi du manque de confiance du professeur Dumbledore ?…

Hermione affirmait qu'elle comprenait les ressentiments qu'il avait envers le directeur…Lui, il pensait que Dumbledore était entièrement responsable. Ils avaient été mis en danger par sa faute…

Dumbledore savait des choses qui les auraient aidés à combattre Voldemort…

Ses idées étaient embrouillées…Il ne savait plus comment faire…Pourquoi continuait-il de vivre, lui ?

--------------------------

Une odeur parcourit nonchalamment le couloir…

Un élève près de la porte d'où émanaient ces effluves de jasmin…

Deux voix…

Un elfe de maison sortit rapidement de la salle en glissant. Il se releva, aidé de deux autres elfes, et ils déguerpirent précipitamment.

On entend des cris.

- Tu ne comprends pas !

- Si parfaitement ! Tu lui viens en aide !!

- Je ne supporterais pas longtemps ton attitude !

- Alors n'y retourne plus !

- Je n'y suis plus allé depuis deux semaines, si tu veux savoir !!

- Non ! Je veux t'aider à LE renier !!

- Et en quel honneur ?!

- Pour moi !! Pour ta survie !!

- Pas pour lui ?!

- Non, peu m'importe !! De toute façon l'avenir est en marche !!!

- Que cherches tu ?!!

- Que tout se passe au mieux !!!

- Je…

- Oui parfaitement !

- Pourquoi, est-ce si évident ?

- Oui !! Il en va de même pour moi !

- J'en ai assez entendu !

- Alors sort tout de suite et laisse entrer Harry qui attend !!!

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Harry dut reculer précipitamment…

Un professeur enragé sortait de la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant Harry, ramenant sa cape autour de lui pour se préserver de l'insupportable présence du Griffondor.

- Mr Potter, le professeur Xanatu vous attend ! Dépêchez vous !!!

Il s'approcha du visage d'Harry et lui cracha sa haine.

- Vous êtes certainement en retard je suppose…Dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- X : Professeur Rogue, je crois que vous avez mieux à faire que d'importuner mes élèves !

Il attrapa haineusement Harry par le col.

- S : Voilà votre élève !!!!! Dit-il en lâchant ce dernier dans la salle.

- Harry : Lâchez moi !! Vous m'étranglez !

- S : Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai Mr Potter !!!!!

Un geste d'elle et une force invisible repoussa le professeur Rogue hors de la pièce en lui fermant la porte au nez

- X : Il s'en remettra, ne vous en faites pas…Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins ?

- Harry : Non, tout va bien. Plus rien ne me choque venant de lui…

- X : Oh ! Ne dis pas cela trop vite…Tu pourrais le regretter…

Elle se leva et lui proposa un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Il observa la petite pièce dans laquelle le professeur avait installé son bureau. Une pièce douillette, très colorée. De multiples vases fleuris ornaient le bureau ainsi que les étagères, et leur effluves enivrantes rendaient l'atmosphère paisible…

- X : Tu aimes les fleurs ?

- H : Elles sentent très bon.

- X : Oui, elles sont la source de toute vie ici bas. Elles nous nourrissent, nous guérissent…Mais je dérive. Je suppose que tu veux que j'en vienne au fait…

- H : Oui, je me sentirais plus…

Il ne trouvait plus les mots.

- X : Plus rassuré, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça de la tête.

- X : Tu es peut être inquiet à propos de cette histoire d'animagus…Mais rassure toi, tu n'es pas le seul - pendant que toi et tes amis vous meniez votre enquête…Ne me regarde pas ainsi, je sais parfaitement que vous êtes allez dans la réserve tous les trois, mais je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur…Par contre, de mon côté, j'ai trouvé quelques réponses…Tu sais certainement que j'ai un don particulier…

- H : Vous voyez l'avenir comme Mr Trelawnay ?

- X : Ne te moque pas de moi Harry, dit-elle en riant, crois tu que je vais te prédire ta mort prochaine ?

- H : C'est ce qu'elle fait souvent …Et ce n'est pas…

- X : Non, ce n'est pas crédible. J'ai toutefois mes limites…Je ne vois pas mon propre avenir…Ce qui est fort ennuyeux je te l'avoue…Mais j'ai entrevu le tien, et je veux que tu écoutes …Il faut que tu te persuades que l'avenir n'est pas tout tracé. A tout moment, il peut changer de direction…

- H : Mais pourtant vous le voyez, alors…

- X : Comment je le vois ? Et bien, comme une suite d'éléments qui me sont révélés, mais ils ne sont pas définitifs, et je n'interviens pas dans leur chronologie. Harry, ce n'est pas ce tu crois être, qui détermine l'avenir, mais ce sont nos choix …Ils sont ce que nous sommes…Je sais de quoi je parle…Je…

Elle hésita. Devait-elle lui dire ?…Il le fallait, pour qu'il comprenne

- X : Harry…

- H : Oui professeur, je comprends. Mais pourtant, ce test…

- X : N'est qu'une supercherie pour t'amener à pratiquer la magie noire…

- H : Voldemort ?

- X : Oui…Harry, sais-tu pourquoi les métamorphes sont craints et refusés dans le monde entier par les communautés de sorciers ?

- H : Non …Mais je suis sur qu'Hermione le sait…

- X : Certainement….Mais elle est tellement avide de connaissance que sa curiosité la perdra…Dit lui de ne pas trop poser de questions à Valmer…Elle pourrait le regretter…

- H : Il est dangereux ?

Elle se reprit. Inutile de tout dire, en tout cas, rien au sujet de Valmer.

- X : Hum - Hum…Les métamorphes sont des mangemorts Russes de mère en fille…

- H : Je ne suis pas choqué par votre révélation…

- X : Et pourquoi donc ?

- H : Vous vous entendez très bien avec le professeur Rogue…

- X : Es-ce si flagrant ?

- H : Non, pas tellement…Je viens de comprendre…Vous vous intéressez à son avenir, puisque vous aviez prévu son entrée dans la classe la semaine dernière ? N'es-ce pas ?

- X : Tu as raison. Mais as-tu compris ce que j'essaye de te dire ?…De façon un peu désordonnée mais…

- H : Vous êtes Mangemort tout comme le professeur Rogue. Vous avez renoncé à vivre parmi les partisans de Voldemort.

- X : Tu as plus de cran que je ne l'imaginais…Dumbledore est si fier de toi…

- H : Vous aussi ?

- X : Oui …Tu as beaucoup de courage…

- H : Je ne suis pas animagus ?

- X : Non…Et tu n'as pas de pouvoirs obscurs, seulement une prédisposition à la puissance…Sache que dans un avenir proche, tu prouveras ta valeur et qui sait, tu trouveras peut être ta voie…

- H : Je suppose que je ne dois rien dire à Hermione ni à Ron.

- X : Tu es libre de tes choix…Je te fais confiance…

Il sortit l'esprit libre. Cette conversation l'avait un peu soulagé de ce poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis le test d'animagus. Il n'était pas un mage noir…

Cependant le gouffre qui s'était formé après la disparition de Sirius ne se fermerait jamais…Mais une chose était sure : désormais, l'avenir proche lui réservait à nouveau une tristesse infinie. Car il en était sur, chaque fois que le mage noir venait dans l'intention de l'éliminer, il y avaient toujours des conséquences inévitables…

Qui cette fois ? Hermione ?…Ron ?…Dumbledore ?…

Lequel parmi eux ?…

Il se sentit soudain envie d'une force…Sa tristesse. Elle était sa seule arme…

Il lutterait…à mort…

La porte se referma…Elle se rassit, perdue dans ses pensées. Le bureau reprit son aspect d'origine. Les fleurs fanèrent, leurs épines noires brillèrent de milles éclats d'émeraudes…

La pièce s'assombrit, devint lugubre…A la place de la gracieuse jeune femme qui se trouvait là auparavant, une sorcière au visage pâle et maigre s'endormit sur l'un de ses grimoires…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce matin là, il se leva de bonne heure, laissant sa compagne s'enfoncer dans son coussin. Elle prit la place du vampire en émettant un grognement…Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il la quitte à quatre heures du matin. Elle se résigna, et s'enfonça dans la chaleur douillette qu'il lassait derrière lui…

Le Clan n'acceptait que des éléments d'élites et surtout des passionnés comme lui…

Tonks avait retrouvé ses couleurs. Il lui avait redonné goût à la vie…Toutes ses potions atteignaient leur but, guérissant des malades que tous croyaient perdus…

- Dors encore ma douce. Il te reste trois heures avant mes cours de la matinée…

- T : Que trois heures ?…Grogna t-elle. Reste ici avec moi…

- Maclan : Il le faut…Je…Je dois aider les autres…

- T : Qui ? Dit-elle en ouvrant un œil.

- M : C'est un secret ma puce…

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit rapidement de la chambre avant qu'elle ne l'attire de nouveau dans les draps…

-----------------------------------------

Dans la classe, un chaudron bouillonnait tranquillement…

Un elfe de maison attendait et surveillait la cuisson, trempant son doigt pour en vérifier la température…

- Pomf a tout bien mis les ingrédients…Dit-il en apercevant le vampire. Il a attendu que la potion prenne la couleur verte des sapins. Pas foncée, comme l'a demandé Monsieur…Dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Maclan : Bien. Va préparer le déjeuner de Melle Tonks…dit-il en lui offrant une paire de chaussettes en remerciement..

- Oui Monsieur ! Dit-il en partant, tout heureux, en sifflotant l'air que fredonnait souvent le vampire.

-----------

Il se retourna vers le chaudron, l'air grave et froid. Il manquait un seul ingrédient, celui qui décuplait toutes ses potions, les rendant efficaces immédiatement…et violemment…

Il remonta sa manche. Ses doigts tremblaient, et même après toutes ses années, jamais la douleur ne s'était atténuée…Et les rares fois où il utilisait cette solution, il appréhendait la déchirure…

Il devait faire vite et dans le silence, avant que sa compagne ne vienne…

Il décrocha l'énorme poignard, dont seule la lame pouvait rompre la peau du vampire. Une lame luisante, palpitante de vie. Dans tous les clans de vampires, il y a forcément une histoire de sang. C'est ce que lui avait dit le grand prêtre du clan. Et il avait ajouté : « Mais ton sang, tu ne peux l'utiliser que très rarement…N'oublis pas, la puissance est liée à la rareté… »

En effet, il avait souvent des crises. Lorsque son volume sanguin était au plus bas…Des maux de têtes terribles, des crises de folies parfois…

Il raffermit sa prise sur le poignard…Sans hésitation, il agit rapidement en entaillant son bras…Un vrai supplice pour lui…Il avait placé un bâton dans sabouche, pour ne pas crier.

Ses croc saillants lui coupant les lèvres, et une rage soudaine, glacée comme la mort, qu'il se refusait de donner…

Une unique goutte suinta de la plaie. Elle tomba dans la potion. Celle-ci prit l'apparence d'un lac glacé…

Il détacha la couche de glace, et une fois pilée et mise en sécurité dans une fiole, il revint prés du chaudron et fit disparaître les restes, perdu dans ses pensées…

La chaleur du foyer le réchauffait, l'éloignant peu à peu de la réalité de sa vie. Désormais, il était loin, bien loin du temps où il était le prêtre Olan, membre du clan et créateur des sphères d'éternité…

Un tintement…

Des bracelets qui s'entrechoquent, des mains enlacèrent la taille du vampire. Ce dernier ne fut pas surpris par cette visite…

- Bonjour mon vampire, murmura t-elle

Son souffle chaud vint caresser la joue de Maclan…Son expression redevint chaleureuse et attentionnée, brisant la froideur du masque vampirique…

- Tonks : Alors mon vampire ? Tu as fini ta potion ?

- Maclan : Tu ne dois pas t'en soucier ma puce, dit-il, un air de malice dans les yeux….

Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras.

- M : Tu as pris ton remède ?

- T : Mais c'est toi mon remède, dit-elle en faisant une moue de petite fille trop gâtée.

---------------------------------------------------

Une fois préparée…Disons, préparée dans la mesure où Tonks avait consenti à lâcher le vampire…Il sortit rapidement de la salle de cours…

Il venait donc de terminer la phase 1 de son plan : préparer la potion.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avançait vers une présence qu'il n'avait nullement détectée…Un professeur se tenait devant lui à quelques pas, et évidemment, une fois arriver à sa hauteur, Maclan fût interpellé par le professeur en question…

Il s'arrêta brusquement devant elle…

- Professeur McGonagall : Hum…Hum…(elle a sûrement une remarque à faire, pensa-t-il…..)

Maclan l'observa en silence. Il se rappela ce que lui disait Pomf la veille…Il esquissa un sourire. L'elfe de maison Pomf surnommait tous les professeurs, mais n'en avait pas trouvé d'autre pour le professeur de métamorphose…Il disait qu'elle l'énervait et donc, « Minerva » comme prénom, cela tombait plutôt bien…Ce fut donc le professeur, elle m'Inerve, cette vielle peau…Tous les elfes étaient d'accords avec lui…

Surtout lorsqu'elle exigeait de lui une tasse de thé sans sucre et sans débris d'herbes, ce qui, évidemment, l'obligeait à passer le thé au tamis…Tâche longue et fastidieuse aux yeux de Pomf…

Maclan fît signe au professeur qu'il l'écoutait.

- Professeur McGonagall : Fort bien, vous voilà de nouveau sur Terre…Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, Melle Tonks ne serait pas ici …Non…non…Ne répliquez pas, je ne souffrirais aucune insubordination de votre part aujourd'hui !…

Maclan poussa un soupir, se frotta un peu les yeux, espérant halluciner…Mais non…

- Professeur McGonagall : Je sais bien qu'il est tôt, mais un gentleman se doit d'être…présentable…

Elle le détailla de la tête au pied en émettant quelques reniflements outrés.

- McGo : Vous devez être un exemple, alors pourriez vous fermez cette chemise…Et par pitié, essuyez ce que je soupçonne à la couleur d'être le rouge à lèvres de Melle Tonks….Rose…Quel mauvais goût …Vos joues en sont couvertes…Et je ne doute pas que vos élèves soient amusés de voir les cicatrices de vos exploits,

mais je ne pense pas qu'un élément de votre classe devrait renvoyer cette image négligée…Vous m'écoutez ?

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Pas le moindre mots n'était entré…Son cerveau restait déconnecté. Il l'avait laissé tomber bien avant le rouge à lèvre, rêvassant…Pensant avec joie la chance qu'il avait de vivre à Poudlard. Mais dans cette ambiance…

Cet immense bonheur qu'il ressentait fut balayée par une inquiétude qui s'insinuait en lui peu à peu…

Il était soucieux pour Xanatu et pour la protection qu'elle assurait…

Il fallait qu'il renforce son pouvoir pour éviter toute brèche dans le socle de son pouvoir métamorphe…

Sans cette intensité, les sphères ne seraient pas assez protégées, le moment venu, de l'assaut final…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le ruissellement de l'eau sur le sol …Et au milieu de la pièce lugubre, les quatre sphères Olan. De fines étincelles en émanaient et se répandaient dans la cellule, l'eau reflétant les émeraudes ainsi que le vermeil de ces cristaux de lumières…

Deux serviteurs penchés…

Lui, il les dominait…Il se perdait parfois dans la contemplation de sa future victoire…

Ce fut elle qui interrompit le maître dans ses pensées…

- Bellatrix : Deux semaines !!!!! Ce traître n'est pas venu faire son rapport !!!!

- Valmer : On ne peut renier le Seigneur des Ténèbres !!!!

Voldemort n'écoutait pas ses serviteurs. Ou du moins, pas dans la totalité…Perdu dans une tout autre réflexion…Mais il se décida à la formuler à haute et intelligible voix.

- V : J'ai senti un trouble en lui. Il ne peut me cacher ses sentiments, bien trop puissants…

Il se tourna violemment vers Valmer. Ce dernier recula de terreur. De sa main, le maître agrippa son serviteur, le rapprochant de son visage.

- V : Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui perturbe mon plus fidèle serviteur !!

Il secoua violemment Valmer.

- V : ALORS ! Répond !!!! Où veux tu que je…t'oblige à parler !!!! Dit-il sur le ton sincère du bourreau devant sa future victime…

- Bellatrix : Fidèle…Dit-elle en crachant de dégoût.

Voldemort se détacha de Valmer. Ce dernier resta prostré à même le sol, jurant qu'il se vengerait sur Severus pour lui faire subir pareille humiliation…

- V : Bande d'incapables !!!! Vous oubliez sans doute que ce traître sait où sont les trois dernières sphères !!!

- Valmer : Maître, dit-il, décidant de commencer sa vengeance dès à présent.

- Voldemort : Oui…

Ce dernier se tourna vers Valmer

- V : Tu te décides enfin à parler…Accélère…Je perds patience…

- Valmer : C'est une métamorphe qui est à l'origine de ce trouble…Il s'éloigne de nous…

Voldemort s'avança. Un éclair doré. Un choc…Valmer fut parcouru d'une douleur intense, le déchirant, le brûlant

- V : En veux tu un autre ? Cesseras tu d'être si stupide ? Ou le fais tu exprès ?!!...Néanmoins, je te l'accorde. Il est normal que ta capacité de raisonnement soit moindre !! N'es-ce pas ?… Tu es mon serviteur. Ton rôle est d'exécuter l'ambition de ceux qui ont le courage !! Moi qui suis né pour tous les gouverner !!! Ces chiens de moldus mourront tous grâce à moi, ne l'oublis pas !

Les deux serviteurs acquiescèrent et attendirent les ordres de leur maître…

- Voldemort : Je reconnais bien la stratégie de Rogue…Je suis fier de lui. Il s'est lié à une métamorphe…

- B : Mais, nous n'en avons pas besoin !!

- Voldemort : Mais bien sur que si…Elles sont l'incarnation du mal sur Terre…Rogue va la convertir à notre cause…

- Valmer : Elle n'est pas comme cela !!! Elle ne se ralliera pas à notre cause…Xanatu, elle…elle…elle n'est pas malléable !!

- Voldemort : La grande prêtresse Xanatu ?…Celle qui fait partie des mangemorts Russes !

- Valmer : Oui. Mais elle cache sa marque…

- Voldemort : Bien…Dans ce cas, je saurais l'utiliser comme il se doit…

Il s'arrêta de parler et repartit dans une contemplation sereine…

------------------------------------------------------------

- Valmer : Severus, le maître est inquiet pour toi !!! Non, il ne la pas dit, mais il ne peut pas le nier, et moi aussi je…

- Severus : Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi !!!!

- V : Tu vas donc la convertir à notre cause ?!!

- Severus : Que cherches tu ainsi ? Arrête de me fixer !!!! Mes recherches avancent…

Ces derniers mots pour toi, pour que tu me laisses en paix…pensa-t-il.

- V : Bien. Comme tu voudras…Je vais faire mon devoir en informant le maître que tu es toujours avec nous…pour le moment…mais il me faudra une réponse !!!!

-----------------------------------------------

Une ambiance parfumée régnait à présent dans le lugubre cachot. Cette fameuse classe où le professeur Rogue avait jadis torturé de pauvres et innocents élèves, dont leur seul crime fût leur ignorance concernant l'art glorieux, l'élaboration de potions.

Mais ne l'oublions pas, les potions font partie prenante du pouvoir d'un sorcier…Surtout d'un certain type de sorciers…Suivez mon regard…

Oui, oui…vers la droite…

------------------------------------------

Ce matin là, Xanatu avait entrepris de faire réaliser une potion de vérité…Et pas n'importe laquelle. Une spécialité Russe, avait-elle annoncé…

Tout le monde fût très heureux d'apprendre une potion que même le Professeur Rogue ne connaissait pas…

Surtout Hermione, qui adorait apprendre…pauvre petite…

Le Professeur Xanatu avait interdit à quiconque d'emporter la potion. Et elle avait aussi rajouté que l'usage de cette potion sur un professeur serait fortement réprimandé…Elle avait ajouté cette invective aux vues du regard malicieux de Malefoy, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : tout savoir sur son professeur adoré…

Pourquoi, par exemple, il ne faisait plus que le cours de duel…Et pourquoi était-il mal à l'aise lorsque ce dernier croisait le Professeur Xanatu dans les couloirs…

Xanatu avait alors ajouté à son intention que si Mr Malefoy ressentait l'envie de se mêler de ce qui évidement ne le regardait nullement, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler l'esprit de droiture qu'elle exigeait de ses élèves…

À ses mots, Ron crut pendant une brève seconde voir le Professeur McGonagall sous les traits de Xanatu…

Malefoy, quant à lui, n'en rajouta pas plus, sentant surtout le poids du regard du professeur.

- Xanatu : Je tiens à vous apprendre la rigueur, et il n'y a pas mieux que cette potion pour développer cette qualité chez chacun de vous…La récompense …Oui il y en aura une…Vous aurez chacun le droit de poser une question à la personne de Mon choix évidement…Pour éviter toute question intéressée, cette potion nécessitera évidement beaucoup de patience…Et même l'usage de livres qui, j'en suis certaine, ne fait pas partie de votre bibliothèque…Quelle qu'elle soit…Oui Miss Granger, vous pourrez à l'occasion feuilleter ce grimoire, qui est le mien…Oui posez votre question, cela intéresse vos camarades je crois…Mr Weasley, un peu de silence…Merci…

- Hermione : VotRe grimoire est-il comme je le crois, spécifique à chaque métamorphe ?

- Xanatu : Oui, en effet. A la naissance de nos pouvoirs, chaque métamorphe reçoit une ébauche de grimoire qu'elle se doit de remplir tout au long de sa vie. Ainsi, elle l'enrichit en y ajoutant ses propres potions et formules. Mais évidemment, vous n'y trouverez aucun antidote, ni contre sort…

Elle s'arrêta, se baissa légèrement, comme si elle s'attendait à recevoir quelqu'un…Un elfe de maison apparut devant elle, brisant son invisibilité. Il fut un peu surpris. D'habitude, rares sont les professeurs à faire cas d'un simple Elfe de maison comme Pomf…

- Pomf : Votre thé professeur…

- Xanatu : Merci Pomf…Tiens, voici une douceur. Des caramels…

Pomf adorait ce Professeur. Il était toujours gâté par elle et le professeur vampire. Il les adorait.

Il disparut de nouveau. Xanatu se releva avec douceur, et fit un geste de sa main.

Une liste d'ingrédients, ainsi que les instructions, apparurent au tableau. Les élèves commencèrent la potion.

Xanatu s'assit et but son thé en observant avec attention les élèves s'affairer avec rigueur devant leurs chaudrons. Sa tête tournait un peu. Elle ne dormait pas assez depuis quelques temps…

Elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement, mais toujours avec grâce, vers Neville.

- Xanatu : Petit, il est important de couper cet ingrédient en croix…Écoutez moi bien, la croix doit être parfaite. Elle est la garante de toute la puissance de la potion.

- Mr Malefoy : Comme ceci Professeur… !!

Elle s'approcha de lui…

- Xanatu : Parfait, mais n'oubliez pas que la perfection doit refléter votre personnalité.

Tous les élèves terminèrent la potion sans grandes difficultés grâce aux soins de Xanatu…Et le moment de vérité arriva…

- Xanatu : Vous avez sur vos bureaux un papier qui vous indique la personne à questionner…Avec une louche, vous pouvez désormais retirer une des petites pierres qui se sont formées au fond du chaudron…C'est la pierre Ofregan, ou plus communément appelée Pierre de Vérité. Elles sont communément utilisées pour subtiliser la vérité…Oui Mr Malefoy… ?

- Malefoy : Il y a des sorts qui permettent d'obtenir des aveux et aussi le véritaserum !!! Quelle est la différence ?

- Xanatu : Tous ces moyens peuvent être détournés, mais cependant, ni les sorts de magie noire, ni le véritasérum ne permettent d'obtenir l'effet de cette potion. En effet, selon la puissance de cette pierre, le sorcier en sa possession peut dévoiler tous les mystères d'un individu. Et les effets de la pierre sont permanents…Oui Mr Potter ?

- Harry : Mais si on avale cette pierre, alors on dira la vérité pour toujours ?

- Xanatu : Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre, je sais. Mais oui, cependant, dans notre cas, il manque un ingrédient à la pierre pour que les effets soient permanents…

- Hermione : Lequel professeur ?

- Xanatu : L'essence…Ce qui a le plus d'importance pour toi, et qui n'est rien pour les autres ? Vois tu où je veux en venir ?

- Hermione : Non, pas vraiment…murmura-elle, pour éviter d'ébruiter sa réponse.

Mais le regard insistant de Xanatu indiquait qu'elle savait et lui ferait respecter cette confidentialité.

Une fois le cours terminé, les élèves déposèrent les pierres restantes sur le bureau du professeur Xanatu.

Hermione s'approcha.

- Hermione : Professeur ? Dit-elle en vérifiant que tous les élèves étaient partis.

- Xanatu : Oui, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Dit-elle, l'air plus fatiguée que jamais. Sa tête recommençait à tourner dangereusement.

- Hermione : Je voulais juste savoir comment on peut utiliser l'esprit comme ingrédient ?

- Xanatu : En jouant sur les apparences…

- Hermione : Avec un objet précieux…

- Xanatu : Pas un mot de plus. Il est très dangereux de savoir de telles choses…Contentez vous du polynectar, pour découvrir les vérités cachées…

Hermione se sentit un peu sous le choc, mais ne dit rien de plus.

- Xanatu : Ne vous inquiétez pas, et hâtez vous…Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Mcgonagall supporte les retardèrent…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- fin de la partie 2 - 


	6. Strange Environment

**STRANGE ENVIRONMENT**

**-----------------------------**

**Comme d'hab ; rien est à moi, une grosse partie à Tourtoule, et une petite (quand même) à Rowling !!lol !! Bonne lecture à tous ! **

Speedy 

-------------------------------

Quelque chose se tramait, elle en était sure…

D'abord ses maux de têtes… Ensuite, un mal être était venu l'envahir…

Quelque chose clochait avec elle. Et puis cette douleur lancinante…

Une douleur plus forte lui fit perdre l'équilibre…Elle agrippa le bureau pour se retenir……

Sa main parcourue de tremblement tenait difficilement. Sa cape commença à changer de teinte, passant du vert émeraude à un noir bien plus sombre que toutes les couleurs qu'elle portait habituellement au regard de tous…Bientôt la cape fut entièrement noire, au même titre que sa robe auparavant vermeil. Ses cheveux passèrent du roux à l'ébène…

Quelqu'un entra…

Il regardait la scène avec amusement. Ainsi donc, il voyait son véritable visage apparaître…Il s'avança lentement prés d'elle et lui tendit la main pour la stabiliser sur ses pieds. Puis ses mains attrapèrent les épaules de Xanatu.

Celle-ci fut surprise…Elle se redressa d'un coup, tandis que lui reculait rapidement…

Mais trop tard, elle lui avait asséné un coup magistral, et le maître des potions alla s'écraser contre le mur…

Son corps inanimé…

Réalisant son erreur, elle se précipita vers lui. Elle essaya de le réanimer, en vain…

Severus Rogue était mort…Son étincelle de vie…Il avait cru en elle. Il était son égal, mangemort à jamais…

- Xanatu : Tu vois Severus, même si tu as réussi, moi j'ai échoué… et je t'ai perdu….

Voilà où la menaient ses réflexes de mangemort…

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cerveau ne comprenait plus les images qui lui étaient imposées…

Pourquoi Severus mort ?

Trop facile…

Elle lutta…

Des mains la secouaient…On l'appelait…

Et un cri de rage sortit de sa bouche…

Elle se réveilla. Dumbledore la regardait…

- Dumbledore : Ce n'est rien. Seulement un cauchemar…Pas étonnant, avec l'emploi du temps que vous vous infligez…Allez dormir…

- Xanatu : Je…Je…rêvais ?…

Elle se regarda, mais aucune faille ne lui apparut dans son camouflage habituel de métamorphe.

- Dumbledore : Un problème ?

Il la regarda, sachant parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait…Il en avait discuté avec Maclan…Il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette méthode. Mais cela avait quand même le mérite de réveiller les deux transis. Totalement dépourvu l'un comme l'autre de sentiments humains apparents…Une idée germa alors dans son esprit…

- Dumbledore : Vous avez mentionné une phrase dans vos…vos injures…Une certaine Lumière éternelle…Y aurait-il un lien avec votre mère, qui n'aima elle aussi qu'un homme dans sa vie ?…Un mauvais bougre…dommage…

- Xanatu : En temps normal, j'aime votre franchise professeur. Mais j'aimerai être seule…maintenant…pour faire le point…

- Dumbledore : Pour méditer sur le sens réel de votre rêve…

- Xanatu : Non…Pour me calmer et éviter un bain de sang qui dérangerait nos élèves, dit-elle sur un ton mielleux, mi-haine, mi-rage, qui ne lui était pas habituel.

Dumbledore crut y reconnaître un professeur qu'il connaissait bien…Un ex-mangemort…Mais surtout un ami…

- Dumbledore : Bien…Bonsoir professeur…

- Xanatu : Oui…bonsoir…et merci…

- Dumbledore : Pour quoi donc ?

- Xanatu : Pour ce poste et cette nouvelle vie…

- Dumbledore : Vous le méritez…De cela, j'en suis certain. Et malgré votre regard sceptique…

Il n'en ajouta pas plus. Elle était désorientée par ce rêve…

Il sortit…Et une fois hors de la salle enfourna joyeusement un caramel avant de partir en sifflotant…

Maclan l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Maclan : Alors ?

- Dumbledore : Elle est un peu choquée…

- Maclan : Je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est qu'une potion pour lui révéler se qu'elle ressent…

- D : Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu, mais elle était un peu perdue…

- M : Je ne l'en savais pas capable…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant que Xanatu reprenait ses esprits, le maître des potions entrait dans ses appartements, une fiole à la main. Une de ses meilleures préparations qui lui permettait un sommeil réparateur…

Il partit aussitôt se préparer…Il n'était pas du tout mécontent que cette journée s'achève. Il avait cru, et à juste titre, que sa mauvaise humeur du jour allait le pousser à étrangler un ou deux Gryffondor…Et Mr Potter, qui évidement broyait du noir, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de rater sa potion, ce qui lui donna l'occasion de supprimer 20 points à Gryffondor…

La vision de cette tête d'artichaut totalement déconfite, fit, chose rare, esquisser une ride sur le visage de Severus, celle-ci pouvant s'apparenter à un rire quelque peut étrange, étant donné le regard assassin du professeur…

----------

Pendant que l'affreux tortionnaire s'apprêtait de sa tenue de nuit, un Elfe courageux déposait deux gouttes d'un mystérieux breuvage dans la fiole qui attendait le directeur de Serpentard…

----------

Severus ressortit, à présent apaisé. Il prit la fiole sur son bureau et but celle-ci d'un trait. Sa tête tourna légèrement. Il était très fatigué, aussi la potion put agir rapidement…

Le sang de Maclan activa rapidement les effets euphorisants de la potion.

Le professeur Rogue bascula dans un rêve éveillé. Il voyait loin devant lui une personne…Elle ne soupçonnait pas sa présence…Il se mit à parler à voix basse, les yeux fermés, la main crispée sur son bureau…

« Je la vois…elle danse…

Elle est autour d'un feu…

D'autres l'accompagnent…

Elle psalmodie des paroles indescriptibles……

La respiration de Severus s'accéléra…

Elle saute dans le feu…

Il ne lui imprime aucune morsure …

Elle en sort indemne ….

Je la vois….ma gorge est sèche…Je suis là, devant elle…

Je suis un autre…

Je suis libéré du mangemort…

Je suis à nouveau moi-même… »

Sa tête tourna soudain. Il perdait peu à peu l'équilibre. Son visage se crispait…

Il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de sa personne…

« Parfois elle n'est plus ce qu'elle semble être…

Au détour d'une pirouette, voilà son vrai visage…

Elle est aussi fourbe que moi…

Elle est mon égal…

Je sens une force en moi…qui n'accepte pas…

Je lutte contre cette situation… »

Il semblait avoir gagné. Le rêve s'atténuait. Il voyait pourtant toujours la femme…

Mais elle s'éloignait…

Soudain des marques. Des entailles se formèrent sur son bras. Il revint brutalement à la réalité, ses yeux s'ouvrirent…Xanatu était là…C'était elle qui venait de l'attraper avec force, pour lui éviter de tomber…

- Xanatu : Tu vas bien ?… dit-elle, essoufflée par une vision.

La vision de Severus, sous l'emprise d'une potion, venait de la submerger.

- X : J'étais dans ta classe…Alors je suis vite venue…

- S : Je…J'ai été empoisonné ?

- X : Non, pas vraiment…Je pense simplement que tu es trop fatigué…

A ces mots, Severus se rappela qu'il n'avait que pour seul vêtement un antique pantalon de nuit.

- S : Je crois que c'est à ce moment que tu devrais t'apercevoir que je ne suis pas présentable…Dit-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- X : Quoi ? J'ai vu bien pire…

Il ne pouvait cependant pas voir ses joues empourprées derrière le masque.

- S : Comment oses-tu, insolente !!! Hurla t-il faisant à présent abstraction de son manque de classe…La pudeur étant bien vite surpassée pas sa rage.

- X : Quel rêve as-tu fais ? Eluda-t-elle

- S : Mais je n'ai pas rêvé…

- X : J'ai seulement entendu que tu luttais contre une situation…

- S : Celle de ne pas t'étrangler…

- X : En est tu sûr ?

- S : Non, je n'en suis pas sur…se décida-t-il après un bref silence…

- X : Bon, écoutes-moi, maintenant que tu as déversé ta colère. Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi…dit-elle en le détaillant d'un air amusé. Mais, il faudra que tu mettes une tenue descente avant…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, Harry sortait de la salle commune des Gryffondor…

Quelque chose d'étrange l'appelait hors de ses lieux. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Suivre cette direction, et peu importait où il allait…

L'important, c'était cette résignation dans son cœur…Celle qui n'avait fait que se confirmer lorsqu'Hermione lui avait appris que son Test d'animagus avait bien la signification qu'il croyait…

Oui, ce croissant de lune était réellement un avertissement…

Il se dirigeait vers un avenir obscur, et jamais il ne connaîtrait le bonheur…

Hermione avait tenu à le rassurer. Elle disait que ce signe n'avait pas de réelle signification tant qu'il ne l'utilisait pas pour faire le mal….

Hier encore une attaque de mangemorts Russes avait eu lieux. Ils étaient à présent en Angleterre. On pouvait alors lire dans la gazette du sorcier que lors de cette attaque, les Russes avaient éliminé 30 sorciers sur une zone de transplanage…

Les élèves étaient désormais voués à rester cloîtrés à Poudlard, les aurors étant à pieds d'œuvres, se lançant dans un combat sans merci pour rétablir l'ordre…

Les moldus ne s'étaient aperçus de rien…Pour le moment…

Mais si le conflit venait à perdurer, le monde des sorciers serait alors dévoilé. Et déjà le premier ministre intérimaire menaçait de tout révéler à la presse…

Pour l'instant, personne ne le croyait…

Et Harry avançait inexorablement, s'enfonçant dans les couloirs. Son chemin le menait vers les cachots. Il le savait…Mais il en était encore loin. Il fallait d'abord qu'il passe devant la salle des professeurs.

Cependant, arrivé aux escaliers, il s'arrêta brusquement. Sa cicatrice le brûlait. La douleur était insupportable…

Quelqu'un se rapprochait rapidement et arriva à sa hauteur…Harry s'aperçut qu'il faisait face au Directeur des Serpentards…

- Severus : Mr Potter, veillez retourner vous coucher…!!!!!

- Harry : Mais Monsieur-

- S : Non !!! Il n'est pas l'heure de rêvasser dans les couloirs !!

Sur ces mots, la patience le lâcha.

-S : Tant pis, je vais vous faire obéir à MA manière !!!!

Il attrapa Harry par le col et le traîna jusqu'au bureau le plus proche…Se trouvant être celui du professeur Mcgonagall…

Il ouvrit à la volée la porte du bureau en question. Son occupante fut surprise par tant d'impolitesse, mais aux vues du regard inquiet du professeur Rogue, cette dernière ne se plaignit que par un simple reniflement indigné.

- Minerva : Bonsoir…

- S : Gardez moi Potter ici !!! (Il se retourna vers Harry) Vous restez ici !! Et vous attendez Dumbledore !!! C'est compris ??!!

Voyant que le Gryffondor ne répondait pas, il le secoua.

- Harry : Oui Professeur !!!!Mais lâchez moi !!!Vous m'étranglez !!!

- Minerva : Ne vous en faites pas, je le retiens.

Elle s'approcha de Severus.

- Minerva : Mais pourquoi tant d'inquiétude !!? Je ne vous comprends pas !

- S : Des problèmes avec les Sphères !!! Pas le tant de vous expliquez…

Il repartit en claquant la porte.

- Minerva : Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible…Restez ici Harry ! Ne bougez pas !!

Elle sortit et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore…

Harry quand a lui resta prostré. L'attitude du maître des potions ne l'étonnait guère. Mais la frayeur qu'il venait de lire sur le visage du professeur Mcgonagal était étonnante, voire terrifiante…

Quelque chose se passait…Il devait le savoir. Et puis son visage s'illumina. Il avait parlé de sphères…Et si c'était les sphères volées au ministère ?…

Alors Voldemort-…

Non ! Voldemort ne pouvait pas être dans le château…

Soudain il fit le rapprochement…Valmer n'était pas venu en cours depuis deux semaines. Il fallait qu'il prévienne le professeur Rogue…

Il sortit en courant vers les cachots…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Il n'était pas prêt à faire le bon choix…Pourtant il fallait se décider…

Il était rentré dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la tapisserie, derrière le bureau. On entendait des voix…

Et Dumbledore qui n'était toujours pas arrivé…

- Harry : Tant pis, je ferais tout moi-même, jura t-il à haute voix.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers et observa attentivement la pièce.

--------------------------------------------

Dans le couloir, Severus accélérait sa course. Il sortit rapidement de sa cape sa baguette. Dumbledore accourait à sa rencontre…

- D : Des problèmes ?!

- S : Oui. Voldemort à réussi à trouver les sphères !…

- D : Le professeur Valmer …

- S : Est un mangemort, je sais…mais ce n'est pas lui…

- D : Qui donc ?

- S : Voldemort a dû contacter des métamorphes !!

------------------------------------------------------------

Trois métamorphes se trouvaient autour des sphères…

Des milliers de cristaux de lumières gravitaient autours d'elles. Valmer observait la scène…Le rituel Olan était bientôt achevé…

- Une métamorphe : Il est proche…Nous l'attirons à nous !!

- La deuxième : Il sera mort d'ici peu !…

- La troisième : Approche, mon petit…Ne restes pas dans l'ombre !!

Harry se montra alors…

- H: Je suis là…Que me voulez vous ?!…

- Valmer : Sais-tu quel est le rituel de Olan ?

- Une métamorphe : Comment pourrait-il savoir ?

- Valmer : Grâce à ce rituel, le maître peut te garder en vie hors du temps…

- Harry : Et se servir de mes pouvoirs !!! Dit-il avec une voix crayeuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

En entendant sa voix, les métamorphes regardèrent Harry avec attention. L'une d'entre elles trembla…

Harry décida d'attaquer le premier. Il était prêt à mourir, pour détruire le mal qu'il apportait…

- Harry : EXPELIARMUS !! Cria t-il en direction des métamorphes.

Le sort ne les atteignit pas. Mais l'une des métamorphes effectua un mouvement très rapide, ce qui détruisit une des sphères…

Les autres Sphères s'évaporèrent, leurs pouvoirs étant réduit à néant…

- Valmer : Comment as-tu osé détruire les sphères !!!

La manœuvre des métamorphes, personne ne la remarqua…Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'il reçut une sort de plein fouet.

- Valmer : Avada Kedavra !!!!!

Le sort atteignit sa cible. Harry tomba à terre…

C'est à cet instant que Severus entra.

Severus : Expéliarmus !!

Le sort désarma Valmer…Severus se précipita sur Harry. Il le prit dans ses bras…

- Une métamorphe s'approcha : Nous ne savions pas…Sinon, nous n'aurions pas participé à cette action !

- Severus : Je ne veux rien savoir de vous !!

- La deuxième métamorphe : Il…enfin….elle, s'en remettra !

- La troisième : Emmenez là vite !

Puis un vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, et les métamorphes, ainsi que Valmer, disparurent…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry était là, allongé dans l'infirmerie…

Severus, après l'avoir déposé, partit précipitamment dans ses cachots…Il en revient avec une fiole.

- Mme Pomfresh : Inutile professeur…Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire…

Le professeur Mcgonagall entra à cet instant, suivie de Harry et de Dumbledore.

- Mme Pomfresh : Comment ?…Je ne comprends plus rien…

- S : Poussez vous !!!!

Dumbledore fit signe à l'infirmière indignée de s'éloigner. Severus s'approcha et versa quelques gouttes dans la bouche du Harry inanimé, soulevant sa tête avec une délicatesse inhabituelle chez le maître des potions…Harry fût surpris de voir son exacte réplique sur se lit.

- H : Professeur…comment ?…Qui est-ce ?

- Dumbledore : Observe Harry…Dit-il en souriant. Puis il reporta son attention sur le Professeur Rogue.

Severus prit la main du convalescent. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Il le regardait avec attention, attendant un geste…Une apparition…

Pourtant, le corps qu'il tenait était désormais pâle comme la mort…

Soudain, le corps se mua…D'abord il devint indescriptible, puis une silhouette féminine se forma. Une chevelure rousse apparut, puis le corps entier du professeur Xanatu se matérialisa…

Tous, excepté Dumbledore et Severus, furent surpris par cette apparition. Mais la transformation ne perdura pas. Les cheveux devinrent ébènes, le teint du visage pâlit, les vêtements colorés se muèrent en une cape et une robe noire brodée de fils d'argent…Une silhouette bien plus frêle apparut…Des mains noircies…

Un Yatagan prit place où se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant une baguette. Xanatu ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux en reprenant sa respiration…Elle vit Severus à son chevet. Ses joues rosirent…

Dumbledore intima à tous de sortir, laissant derrière eux la métamorphe et le mangemort…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin de la première chronique : « la lumière éternelle de mon cœur ».**

**Retrouvez bientôt le couple Xanatu/ Rogue dans la chronique deux : Satan –**

------------------------

- Esmé : ben v'là La Lumière Eternelle chose du cœur est fini !!!!moi j'trouve la fin un peu Zarbie !!

- Arkane : mais tout est bizarre avec toi ! comment se présente une situation normale dans ce cas ?

- Esmé : mon ballais dans ta face de chauve……..euh rat-man volant !!!!!ça c'est une situachion normale !!!

- Arkane : je vais l'occire !

- Esmé : com' cha chu prév'nue !!

- Arkane : j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi cette fin ?

- Esmé : pi t'être quelle était pas si méchante ? non ?

- Azel : les apparences………Nyarff !!!!!!

- « A » : en première version Harry devait mourir !!! Mais en route Xanatu a tout modifiée !!

- Arkane : normal une métamorphe entre dans l'histoire !! alors il y a forcément une raison !!!

- Le Persécuteur : j'ai une question….souhaitez vous que le couple Xanatu / Rogue perdure ?

- Esmé : pourquoi q'tu pose cette question ?

- P : parce que peut être les trouvez vous mal assorti ?

- Lorfhan : non moi je les trouve parfait !!!

- Esmé : un peu terrifiant tous l'es d'eux !...y vont bien ensemble !!!

- P : L'auteur à encore beaucoup d'idées pour approfondir le couple !!!

- Azel : du sordide ?

- P : non du gênant…..est du surprenant pour notre Minerva

- Esmé : la vielle peau elle en à marre d'tous ces couples !!!!

- Arkane : Ce Maclan c'est un vampire mauvais oui ou non ?

- P : on ne le saura pas ….du moins on peut se douter qu'il est du bon côté puisqu'il à voulu aider Xanatu/Rogue

- Esmé : ouaip a'vec les rêves ???!!!

- Azel : mais à quoi ils servaient ?

- « A » : à suivre !!!!!!!

- Esmé : non dit nous !!! où j'te frappe !!!!!!!

- P : Eh bien je ne répond pas sous la torture ……..mais je peu dire que les rêves n'étaient qu'un élément déclencheur pour amorcer une relation entre les deux….

- Azel : elle le voit torse nu !!! pourquoi on n'a pas eu description ?????

- Arkane : certainement pour ne pas faire glauque !!!espèce de pervers !!!

- Azel : oh ta bouche tu peux parler !!! dans le genre pervers tu te poses là !!!

- « A » : si vous avez des questions cher lecteurs nous nous ferons un plaisir d'y répondre !!!!


	7. Chronique Deux: Satan

**Crée le 23 Novembre 2005**

**Tourtoule**

**Music : ****AC/DC**

**SATAN**

_Gloire à notre seigneur !!_

_Gloire au démon !!!!!!_

_Il est parmi nous !!_

_Oui ! _

_Il sera de retour !!_

---------------------------------------------------

Une assemblée.

Un ancien cercle, venu du fond des âges…

Dans une forêts lointaine, une forêt qui avait oublié ses occupants d'un autre monde…

Un brasier aux flammes noires…

Tous acclamaient le retour de leur dieu, Celui qui leur accorderait l'âme éternelle…

Beaucoup de mangemorts avaient rejoint ce cercle d'érudits. Un fardeau qui se transmettait de père en fils…Tous glorifiaient…

Satan…

--------------------------------------------------

_Gloire à notre dieu !!_

_Il sera bientôt de retour parmi nous !!_

---------------------------------------------------

- Non ! Ne me touchez pas !! A l'aide ! A moi !! NON !!

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. On ne l'avait pas réellement enlevée. Elle savait que tôt ou tard le Dieu reviendrait et serait à nouveau réincarner.

Son mari faisait parti de la secte de l'Ordre Sacré de Satan. Le même qui avait autrefois torturé sa mère et la mère de sa mère…C'était son Destin…

- Tu es prête ! Tu es une bien belle, cracmol ! Cracha un des hommes.

Il s'appelait Foren. Il était mangemort. Toute sa vie, il avait attendu ce moment…

- Ta mort ne sera pas vaine…

- On sera enfin débarrassé de ce boulet qui nous ralentie ! Cria à sa suite un vampire nommé Koler.

- Foren : Oui. Surtout qu'elle est belle et qu'on va pouvoir la sacrifier !!

- Koler : Et se rincer l'œil ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Un rire sadique s'échappa de sa gorge. Il cracha du sang sur le visage de la victime.

- Vous irez tous en enfer !!!

- Foren : Mais c'est bien ce que nous souhaitons !

- Koler : de tout notre petit cœur démoniaque ! Toi, viens ici sale pourriture !!

Il colla violemment ses lèvres sur celles de la victime et s'écarta en la jetant brutalement dans les bras de Foren. Les lèvres de Koler étaient rouges du sang de la victime.

- Foren : N'abîme pas cette femme. N'oublie pas qu'elle est la fille d'un illustre mangemort !

- Koler : Ca, je me demande comment cet enfoiré de Sirius a pu avoir une fille ! Son sang n'est même pas goûteux !!

- Folen : Trop jeune sans doute…

- Koler : Assez pour le Maître !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il se réveilla en sueur. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Son cœur…Il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Il allait mourir. Il le sentait…

Tout était revenu…Cette sensation oubliée, le goût de fer dans sa bouche, inaltéré par le temps…

Le goût du sang…

Ses mains tremblaient. Il se dirigea vers son coffret, celui caché sous une latte du sol de sa chambre. Il le sortit et apposa sa main sur le sang qui coulait à flot de ses veines qui s'ouvraient, le vidant de son souffle vital. Il regarda encore une fois la porte, la fenêtre…

Maintenant trop faible, il ne pouvait plus se défendre…

Combien de temps avait-il dormi en se vidant de son sang ?

Le coffret s'ouvrit avec un craquement sonore qui lui rappelait les heures sombres qui l'amenait, lui, à se fournir d'un tel objet.

Il prit la fiole et en déposa une infime goutte du précieux breuvage sur ses veines. Ces dernières se mirent à grésillées sous la cicatrisation forcée qu'elles subissaient.

Bientôt tout recommencerait…

Il n'arrivait pas, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre…

Son cauchemar…Une seule solution : se procurer une potion plus puissante…

Pour enfin éviter de perdre une seconde fois la vie…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une ombre parmi les arbres.

Un cœur qui pleure.

La mort dans l'âme, de sombres desseins.

Un signal…

La lune ne nous fera pas l'honneur de sa présence ce soir.

Une présence guette…Il se faufile lentement entre les arbres, son corps ne trahit nullement sa présence…

Des enfants. Des éclats de rire tout proches…

La lisière de la forêt apporte son lot.

A l'affût de tout mouvement, l'ombre observe. Lentement mais sûrement, elle s'approche…

Un élève.

Il fait connaître sa présence.

L'enfant accourt pour le caresser.

- Regardez le gros chat !

- Luna lovegood : Ce n'est pas un chat, dit-elle avec un regard qui se voulait énigmatique, mais qui fit éclater de rire les serpentars.

- Malefoy : Elle a de l'esprit cette pauvre écervelée. Dis donc, pauvre cruche, tu ne pourrais pas te perdre dans la forêt ? Ca nous ferait des vacances. Ta tronche est une honte pour le monde sorcier !!

- Hagrid : Malefoy, tais toi, sinon c'est moi qui irait te perdre dans la forêt…

- Malefoy : Une menace ?…Oh oh ! J'ai peur…

Il mit sa main sur le front, simulant un évanouissement.

- Malefoy : Oh ! Je défaille…

- H : Veux tu une autre retenue ?

Malefoy recula mais ne répondit pas. Une retenue avec le garde chasse…Tout, mais pas ça. Il avait encore le souvenir de sa nuit passée dans la forêt interdite, et ne comptait pas réitérer l'expérience.

- H : Il n'y a pas de chats dans la forêt, ça, je peux te l'assurer mon petit, dit-il en s'approchant, suivi d'une troupe d'élèves curieux.

Il se faufile au côté de l'élève, son instinct de chasseur lui dicte son comportement. Il est silencieux, à l'affût d'une proie. Ses yeux détaillent avec attention les élèves qui accourent. Il se déplace lentement, ses membres effectuant à la perfection une marche aux pas mesurés, silencieux…

Le monde qui l'entoure…Les hurlements venant de la forêt…

Un grognement bien distinct s'échappe de sa gorge…

- H : Où est ce chat ? Montre moi ?

Hagrid regarda un peu partout autour de l'élève. Le chat avait disparu…

- Là Monsieur ! Le chat est derrière l'arbre !

Il se met à découvert, remuant sa queue, ronronnement sincère à l'appuie, et regarde le garde chasse.Ce dernier se fige…

- H : Bonjour Jhylian ! Allons, révèle toi à nous !!

Il se tourna vers ses élèves qui ne comprenaient plus.

- Ce chat à un nom ? C'est le votre alors ?

Quelques pas feutrés, puis un bruit de brindille volontaire. Toute l'attention des élèves se reporte vers cet animal. Une ombre passe, un corps informe puis un énorme félin. Un lynx apparaît sous leurs yeux, regard de braise, puis un ricanement…Une métamorphose…Un félin, puis un homme, se forma devant le professeur Hagrid…

- H : Les enfants, voici Jhylian ! Mon apprentis…

- J : Enchanté…

- Vous êtes un animagus. ?

- J : Oui…et non…

- H : Le professeur Dumbledore voulait te voir !

- J : Soit. Alors, j'y vais de ce pas…

Une ombre, le corps humain disparaît…un bruit de succion, puis un aigle s'envole vers Poudlard…

- Hermione : Qui es-ce Hagrid ?

- H : Un sorcier, un très grand sorcier…

- Hermione : Plus grand que le professeur Dumbledore ?

- H : Bien plus grand…

Il s'arrête, choqué. Le garde chasse a une fois de plus fait une erreur.

- H : Je n'aurais pas du dire ça…Je n'aurais pas du dire ça !…Dit-il en poussant les élèves en dehors de la lisière de la forêt. Le cours est terminé !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'aigle passa un mur pour aussitôt se retrouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore : Je vois que les murs ne sont toujours pas un obstacle pour toi !

- J : Même les murs protégés de 10 sortilèges….

Un homme de grande taille, une cape noire, des mèches ébènes, une main gantée, yatagan à la main…et un regard de braise, une démarche mystérieuse, féline.

Voilà l'image qu'il donnait de lui-même.

- D : Toujours aussi créatif pour camoufler ton apparence…

- J : Oui, j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir.

- D : Je suis heureux que tu viennes te joindre à nous…

- J : Je ne viens que pour étudier la forêt interdite, et non pour me faire espionner…

- D : Oui, tu as raison…Cependant, je crois qu'il est impératif d'effectuer des présentations.

Dumbledore se leva, .passa près de l'homme dont la taille et la prestance était l'exacte copie du Directeur.

- D : Tu peux entrer Harry. Je t'attendais…

Le jeune homme fut surpris dans sa contemplation de la porte. Il écoutait la conversation dont il n'avait compris que quelques phrases depuis quelques minutes. Dommage qu'Hermione ne fut pas là, il lui aurait demandé s'il n'existait pas une formule pour augmenter la capacité auditive…

Dumbledore l'observa entrer, sourire bienveillant à l'appui.

-D : Non Harry, aucun sort ne peut te permettre d'écouter aux portes…Evidement, les Jumeaux Weasley ne sont pas là, leur parade pour l'espionnage est très ingénieuse…

- H : Je voulais juste savoir-

- D : Eh bien ce nouvel arrivant qui t'intrigue, je tiens à te le présenter… l'interrompi-t-il tandis qu'il s'installait à son bureau.

Son regard s'orienta derrière Harry, faisant pivoter ce dernier dans cette direction…Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec l'homme qu'il avait vu pendant le cours d'Hagrid. Un homme sombre, d'une prestance incroyable, d'un regard perçant…Il s'avança et tendit la main à Harry.

- J : Je me nomme Jhylian Dumbledore. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Harry Potter !

- H : Bonjour Mr…Dumbledore? Dit-il en l'observant, étonné par cette soudaine révélation.

- D : Asseyez vous tous les deux …

- J : Ne me regarde pas ainsi, il y a une explication.

- D : Jhylian est mon fils…

_Le sourire accueillant de Jhylian se figea en un rictus de mécontentement._

- J : Je lui avais dit de rester à la maison, mais soit…

_Il tendit son bras, d'où une onde de froid sortit, frappant de plein fouet le plafond. Et par le truchement du sortilège, un faucon passa à travers le mur._

- D : Décidément, l'étendue de tes pouvoirs m'étonnera toujours…

_Le faucon descendit. Un éclair se forma et apparut à l'emplacement une silhouette féminine… _

- Je me présente : Augusta Ondline.

_Mèches blonds platine, regard vif dont toute bienveillance avait disparue. La parfaite petite, gentille comme tout._

- D : Enchanté…

_Il regarda Jhylian. _

- D : Vous êtes sans doute la jeune femme qui a assagi ce grand nerveux, je me trompe ? _Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, nullement intimidé par son regard glacial._

_On frappa à la porte, ce qui ne surprit personne excepté Harry. il se sentait de trop…_

_Le professeur Rogue entra. Une grimace se forma sur son visage à la vue de Mr Potter._

- S : Sortez Potter !!!Immédiatement !!!!

- D : Ce n'est rien Severus. Il ne nous dérange pas…Néanmoins…_il regarda Harry…_Nous devons discuter. Je pense qu'il serait opportun que tu retournes en cours.

- H : Oui professeur…

_Jhylian lui fit un sourire qui se voulait amical, et Rogue poussa Harry vers la sortie._

- D : Vous connaissez sans doute Jhylian, mon fils, _dit-il à l'adresse de Severus._ Mais vous ne devez pas connaître sa compagne, Augusta Ondline, qui est la directrice du centre Occlumencique de l'Allée des Embrumes…

- S : Je connais le centre…_ dit-il en détaillant Augusta_

_Celle-ci fermait son esprit…Une ride se forma au coin des lèvres du maître des potions. Une ride méprisante…Augusta ne faisait confiance à personne, il le savait. Il savait aussi quelle était là pour une raison évidente. Seulement pour lui…_

_Et la concernée avait prédit cette visite…_

- A : Nous venons d'ouvrir une annexe sur le Chemin de Traverse et c'est à ce propos que je voulais vous parler, Mr Dumbledore

_Elle observait avec attention le visage des deux professeurs comme si elle s'apprêtait à les attaquer._

- D : Que puis-je faire ?

- A : J'ai ouvert cette nouvelle annexe pour permettre aux élèves ainsi qu'aux professeurs de Poudlard, d_it-elle en regardant Severus puis Dumbledore,_ d'assister à mes cours d'Occlumencie…Il me semble que le jeune Potter aurait lui aussi besoin de quelques cours, _dit-elle d'un air hautain._

- J : Tu voulais me voir ? _La coupa alors_ _Jhylian, a__llégeant la tension par sa remarque, signifiant à sa compagne que le bureau n'était pas un champ de bataille…_

- D : En fait, je voulais vous voir tous les trois, _dit-il en les détaillants de ses yeux cristallins qui forçaient le respect_…Et bien, comme vous le savez depuis que le professeur Xanatu a réussi à repousser les plans de Voldemort, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles attaques.

Son regard se dirigea vers Severus.

- Severus : Je n'ai pas eu de signes de son existence…En fait-

_Il s'arrêta et enferma ses pensées bien plus profond en lui-même…Cette Ondline était réputée pour être la meilleure._

- D : Miss Ondline était aussi un mangemort Severus, et elle non plus n'a pas retrouvé d'autres mangemorts.

- J : Néanmoins, j'ai un peu torturé Lucius sur la question et ce poltron se borne à croire que Voldemort serait entre de bonnes mains…Qu'on ne le reverrait pas de sitôt !

- Augusta : Mes indics m'affirment qu'ils auraient été enlevés !

_Severus se mit à parcourir la pièce de longe en large. _

- S : Je ne suis pas sur de savoir…mais peut être…

_Il se stoppa net et sortit une chaîne de sa chemise. Il la serra dans sa main._

- S : Xanatu est actuellement en forêt, mais peut être qu'elle aura des réponses à nos questions…

_Des épines se formèrent à l'endroit où ses doigts touchaient la chaîne. Des épines d'argent se fichèrent dans sa main._

- A : Elégant…Est-ce une chaîne métamorphe ? Je croyais que seule les métamorphes en possédaient une ?

_Dumbledore eut un petit sourire bienveillant, notant que lui, une fois de plus, était au courant de tout…Ce qui mit un peu les nerfs de Jhylian à rude épreuve…Ce dernier connaissant parfaitement Albus, par conséquent, il savait que ce genre de sourire en disait long._

_Le corps de Xanatu se forma, une cape noire, puis une somptueuse Rousse apparut devant le regard assassin d'Augusta… _

- Xanatu : Bonjour

_Elle regarda Severus qui se dépêcha de ranger sa chaîne. ses blessures se résorbèrent d'elles même. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à dire_…

- X : J'ai eu des nouvelles de mes anciennes fidèles, et il semblerait qu'un mage noir serait actuellement dans une geôle métamorphe …

_Elle regarda Augusta d'un air malicieux…Cette dernière recula devant la force mentale de la métamorphe._

- S : Que veulent-elles de Voldemort ?

- X : Je ne sais pas…Le mettre hors d'état de nuire ?…_Dit-elle en riant, son regard se fixant à celui de Severus._

_Ce dernier s'avança vers Xanatu._

S : Toi, tu sais quelque chose…

- X : Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est Zaldo Er Polk.

_Après ces mots, elle disparut en en nuage de fumée émeraude…_

- A : Et que veux dire tout se charabia ? Moi et les métamorphes…on ne sait jamais dans quel camp elles sont…

_Il jeta un regard sévère et hautain à l'appui, mais elle en avait vue assez pour prétendre une bonne place parmi les mangemorts …Jhylian se leva._

- J : Je retourne voir Hagrid …J'ai quelques questions. A se soir Père…

_Il se tourna vers Augusta._

- J : Bonsoir Augusta…

_Et sans plus de formalité, un aigle traversa le plafond, son cri raisonnant dans le parc…Il se fit entendre jusque dans le bureau…_

_Augusta transplana rapidement._

- D: Alors Severus ?…

- S : L'Ordre Sacré de Satan est de retour…

- D : Il faut un mage noir puissant en sacrifice…

- S : Oui, mais pas seulement…

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ce matin, une brise légère est venue me réveiller. Ma fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer le monde en ma demeure. **__**Les conversations les bruits de la rue, ma voisine criant après son fils…Pauvre Francis…C'est un moldu et elle lui mène la vie dure.**_

_**Je ne comprends pas comment il peut la supporter…Mais je pense qu'il est doté d'une grandeur d'âme qui lui permet de passer outre. **_

_**Le fait est que la vie est bien plus difficile pour un moldu. Ils sont si fiers de leurs technologies. Leur magie n'appartient qu'à eux.**_

_**Un hiboux…Lorven du nom de ma mère…**_

_**Il sautille sur mes draps. Dans son bec, une cordelette d'où pend une boîte…Des ingrédients très rares venus d'un de mes amis de Dumstrang…**_

_**Il s'impatiente. Je prends le petit colis. Il me regarde, sa tête se penchant sur le côté.**_

_**- Que veux tu ?**_

_**Je lui fais apparaître un peu d'eau. Mais ce qu'il préfère ce sont les souris. Il s'envole, pour une partie de chasse sans doute….**_

_**Je me love bien plus profond dans mon lit. Le désespoir aura raison de moi…**_

_**Rénor mon amis…Tu penses toujours à moi…Moi qui croyait que ta vie ne t'amènerait plus à penser à moi…**_

_**Un autre oiseau frappe sur le rebord de ma fenêtre…**_

_**Un Ibijau noir…Chose très rare…**_

_**Je me lève d'un bond, ne sachant que faire. Comment ai-je été repéré si vite ?Mais cet oiseaux est là pour me le rappeler. Je prends le message. L'oiseau part rapidement, sans doute pour annoncer à ses maîtres que je suis bel et bien en vie.**_

_**Le message me le confirme…Demain il faudra disparaître à nouveau…**_

_**Je rédige alors un autre message à l'attention d'une ancienne connaissance…**_

_**Lui seul saura m'aider…**_

_**Le problème, c'est qu'il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai vu…Sa dernière adresse se situait dans les environ de Prés Au lard.**_

--------------------------------------------------------

_À son bureau. _

_Le regard fixé sur ses élèves, Severus surveillait le bon déroulement du cours de potion. Xanatu ne pouvant s'empêcher de déambuler parmi les élèves, elle les aidaient. Elle aimait leur donner des points._

_Ainsi donc les deux professeurs étaient souvent en conflit. Mais Severus n'avait rien à dire…Il se rattrapait au cours de Duel. _

_Un sourire mesquin naquit sur son visage. Il fixa Potter qui avait beaucoup de difficultés pour la potion. Oui Potter, vous allez voi,r mon cours ne sera pas aussi réconfortant pour vous. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous punir pour votre insolence._

_Et cette insupportable Miss je sais tout !!_

- S : Mr Potter !! Miss Granger !!

_Tous deux sursautèrent, pris en flagrant délits de bavardage….Severus n'allait pas rater ce petit plaisir…_

- S : 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !!! CHACUN !!! _hurla t-il_

_Xanatu vint près de Severus et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son enragé de collègue._

- X : Calme toi…_dit-elle en murmurant, pour que les élèves ne l'entende pas. T_u vas te rendre malade à hurler comme cela…

_Harry et Hermione la regardèrent, implorant. Cette année, ils ne gagneraient pas la coupe des quatre maisons…Xanatu fit un hochement discret pour indiquer que les points étaient revenus grâce à ses pouvoirs._

_Les deux Gryffondors furent un peu rassurés._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Après le cours, Severus sortit seul prés du Lac pour réfléchir…Depuis longtemps, il était habitué aux regards méprisants. Sa famille était maudite. Car malgré la fortune, malgré sa bonne volonté, il était toujours resté un pariât….**_

_**Lui et son frère….**_

_**Il n'y avait que Dévon qui l'avait traité en égal. En ami…**_

_**Mais Dévon était loin maintenant. Et Xanatu l'observait, lui…**_

_**Oui, Severus avait l'impression que la métamorphe savait une chose. Un indice inquiétant. Elle le regardait comme si elle voyait un démon. Elle voulait qu'il se calme…Chose rare, puisque d'habitude c'était elle qui mettait le maître des potions hors de lui…**_

_**Mais que diable avait-elle vu ?…**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Dumbledore : Un changement est-il survenu ?

- X : Non. Aucun…Pour l'instant…

- D : Il semble plus instable que d'habitude…

- X : Oui. Mais ma chaîne ne m'a informée d'aucun changement bien visible. Seulement une activité cellulaire plus intense, ce qui me laisse penser…

- D : Bientôt…Il ne faut pas qu'il blesse qui que se soit…

- X : Non. Il n'y aura aucun problème, je vous l'assure.

- D : Je sais, Severus est sous bonne garde. Que pensez vous de Melle Ondline ?

- X : Elle est toujours un mangemort actif…

- D : Vous êtes en danger ?

- X : Pas pour le moment…

----------------------------------------------------------- Une Chance ne dissimule pas forcément le bonheur.

------------------------------------------------------------

_**J – 3 avant l'alignement des 6 Astres Du Temps (au matin)**_

Dans la classe, les élèves attentifs observaient le vampire…Il était assis à son bureau, le regard vers le lointain. Il savait qu'ils étaient là. Son regard les avaient transpercé à leur arrivée…

Ses crocs, qu'il ne pouvait cacher, faisaient parti d'une part du mystère qui entourait sa vie. Tous savaient vaguement que cet être à part faisait parti autrefois d'un Ordre…Mais aucune des raisons de sa venu ici n'avait été dévoilées…

On savait bien sûr son amour pour Melle Tonks, mais personne ne savait dire qui il était vraiment.

D'où venait-il ? De Russie, soit. Mais qui étaient ses parents ? Ses motivations ? Nul ne savait déterminer avec exactitude ses réactions…

Maclan se décida à faire acte de présence auprès de ses élèves. Son regard se tourna donc vers son auditoire.

- M :**C****e mois est bien spécial pour nous, les sorciers Russes…**

Son attention se reporta vers la cheminée. Il marcha lentement dans sa direction, sans mots dire, perdant son regard dans les flammes de l'âtre…

- M : **En effet, le mois de Septembre est le Neuvième mois de l'année…Et certains d'entre vous savent que les chiffres ont une signification pour toutes les peuplades du monde. Le 9 étant le chiffre ambigu par excellence…Puisque le 9 signifie la paix par inversion au 6 qui vous le savez…**_Il se retourna, lentement son déplacement ne produisant aucun son, dégageant une certaine bienveillance…quoique mal placée lorsqu'on l'observait minutieusement. _**Oui, le signe du Diable…**_Dit-il dans un murmure…_**Ainsi, il y a prés de 6 Milles ans que se créa une secte, bien que son origine remonte à l'aube des temps. Cette secte se nommait l'Ordre Sacré De Satan…**

Il stoppa, pesant l'atmosphère qui se créa.

- M :** Je ne vous en parle pas pour que vous les vénériez, seulement pour vous mettre en garde…Les adeptes de cet Ordre se transmettent le flambeau de père en fils, et chaque mère est vouée au sacrifice, de telle sorte qu'il n'y a aucune femme dans cet Ordre…Et étant donné la soudaine ouverture mondiale de la guerre contre Voldemort…**

Les élèves tressaillirent.

- M :** Écoutez Miss Granger, arrêtez d'avoir peur de prononcer son nom…Il n'en devient que plus puissant…Oui Mr Ma-le-foy** ? _Dit-il en détachant bien distinctement chaque syllabe._

- Malefoy : **Que fait cet Ordre ? J'imagine que ce ne sont pas des..Heu…**

Il s'arrêta, écrasé par le poids incontestable du regard de Maclan…

Maclan se reprit. Les idioties de Malefoy commerçaient à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- M : **L'Ordre est composé de Mangemorts, de Vampires, et bien d'autres créatures inimaginables, q****ue même moi, je n'aimerai pas croiser…Sous aucun prétexte…**_Prononça-t-il, f__ixant les élèves interrogateurs…_**Ils ont une quête : La recherche de la Réincarnation du Diable…**

Il s'avança entre les rangs, rendant hystérique les jeunes filles, éblouies par la splendeur sombre qu'il dégageait lors de ses déplacements…

- M :**Comme Satan n'a pas eu de réincarnation depuis plus de Deux siècles, n'importe lequel d'entre nous peut être sa réincarnation…**

Il toussota légèrement, ce qui fit taire Draco.

- M :** Non Mr Malefoy, je ne peux pas être Satan, et vous non plus d'ailleurs…Ni Voldemort…Pourquoi en suis-je si sur ? Parce que celui qui est désigné est convoqué par l'Ordre à l'âge de 4 ans pour être marqué pas le fer…**

- Hermione : **Mais, c'est horrible ! Comment peut-on faire cela à un enfant ?!**

D'autres filles approuvèrent avec elle.

- Maclan :** Je pense qu'il y a au moins une dizaine d'enfants marqués ainsi de part le monde…Et ce sont les parents qui consentent à cet acte. Parce que certains sont fiers que leurs enfants soient nés pour répandre la désolation de part le monde…**.

Il posa ses mains sur le bureau de Draco.

- M : **Vous avez peur de Voldemort, et pourtant ce n'est qu'un mortel inoffensif à côté de Satan…****Si l'Ordre réussissait l'ascension de Belzébuth…Ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore, ni aucun Mage, ou même métamorphe, ne pourrait arriver à le stopper…Miss Granger une suggestion ?**

- Hermione : **Si aucun moyen défensif ne peut être utilisé, alors par opposition, il suffit d'agir pacifiquement pour le résorber. Mais pas totalement l'éliminer ?**

- Maclan :** Votre intelligence m'étonnera toujours…10 points pour Gryffondor…En effet nous avons seulement résorbé le pouvoir de Satan. Seulement, le Sorcier Ercnor capable d'employer le sort de paix est mort depuis 5 ans…À cette époque, il avait aidé une des réincarnations les plus puissantes à éviter de justesse son sort. Car la plupart du temps, ces jeunes gens sont tout à fait normaux…Ce sont des êtres innocents, dont les pouvoirs destructeurs les empêchent de suivre une scolarité normale. Ils sont alors isolés du monde, ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose en soit…**

- Malefoy : **Pourquoi vous nous parlez de cet Ordre ?**

- Maclan :** Pour vous signifier que malgré les méthodes de confinement des élèves dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, malgré cette protection, il existe en ce monde des puissances bien plus inquiétantes que Voldemort. Et il ne faut donc pas s'attendre à ma compassion lorsque, par grande lâcheté, vous ne faites pas correctement les exercices que je recommande…**

Il fixa Malefoy droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier se sentait détaillé dans les moindres détails, les tréfonds de son esprit n'échappant pas au regard inquisiteur du Vampire.

- M :**N'es-ce pas Mr Malefoy ?…**

Draco déglutit. Avait t-il vu qu'il n'avait pas montré grand intérêt pour le cours du Vampire ?

- Malefoy : **Oui Monsieur…**d_it-il comme un excuse._

- Maclan :** Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas de hasard dans ce monde impitoyable, mais seulement des âmes aguerries aux prémices de l'avenir…Tout comme il n'y a pas de hasard au fait que je sois né vampire et que ma famille le soit aussi. Ainsi donc, nous cherchons depuis 2 siècles le digne descendant du sorcier de la paix…Mais il est rare de trouver un sorcier dont les pouvoirs seraient liés au mal sans toutefois en être totalement perverti…Pour être plus clair, seul un sorcier aux apparences maléfiques devrait permettre de stopper Satan…Seulement son cœur ne devra pas être perverti par ce mal, sous peine de ne pouvoir libérer le flux de la paix…**

- Hermione : **Mais c'est un pouvoir que nous avons tous en nous !**

- Maclan :** Oui, mais il doit être lié à la magie…**

- Hermione : **Mais quelle magie ?**

- M :** La magie de la paix doit se lier aux pouvoirs du sorcier…**

Il s'arrêta. Son regard bienveillant annonçait la fin du cours.

- M :** Deux rouleaux pour la prochaine fois. Et vous insisterez particulièrement sur vos raisons d'avoir peur d'un nom…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**J – 3 avant l'alignement des 6 Astres Du Temps (au soir)**_

_Un murmure…_

_Une voix masculine, grave…_

_Un arbre, comme usé par le temps…_

_Deux yeux de braises brillants dans les branchages…_

- Dumbledore : Jhylian ! Tu es là ?…Je voudrais te parler !

_Un bruissement._

_Des pattes félines émergeants de la forêt…_

_Dumbledore vit l'apparition se déambulant vers lui…_

_L'esprit en alerte, ses membres s'allongeaient. Un squelette humain…_

_Le corps de Jhylian apparut devant Dumbledore…_

**- J : Bonjour père.**

- D : Bonjour. Tu n'es pas venu au repas, j'étais inquiet.

**- J : J'ai chassé mon repas…Savais tu qu'il y a de très bon Fioen ?**

- D : N'en n'abuse pas. La forme animale ne doit pas t'imprégner si fortement…

**- J : Je sais, mais c'est une seconde nature…**

- D : Je voulais savoir ce que donne tes recherches ?

**- J : J'ai trouvé la plante que cherchait le professeur Xanatu, et j'ai aussi découvert ceci…**

_Le sorcier tendit un petit oiseau…Un__Ibijau noir…_

**- J : Il est petit mais c'est un indice. Il n'existe qu'un type de forêt où l'on trouve cet oiseau…**

- D : Les forêts de La Nuit Des Temps…C'est fâcheux …

**- J : O,ui parce que l'on en connaît à ce jour que deux : Une en Ecosse et l'autre dans un pays reculé…la Norvège…**

- D : Cela veut dire que Poudlard possède la troisième…

**- J : Oui. Celle qui est cité parmi l'une des plus puissantes, puisqu'elle abrite une colonie de ces oiseaux.**

- D : Il faut mettre Hagrid au courant du danger.

**- J : Oui. Dans trois jours, c'est l'alignement des 6 Astres du temps. Un phénomène qui ne se produit que tous les 200 ans…**

- D : Elle sera très dangereuse…

**- J : Effectivement. Il faut renforcer les protections pour éviter tout accident…Et instaurer un couvre feu.**

- D : Je vais faire préparer une chambre pour Hagrid.

**- J : Et s'ils réussissent ?**

- D : On ne peut rien faire sauf attendre.

**- J : Vous avez trouver le descendant du sorcier de paix ?**

- D : Oui. Mais son pouvoir n'est pas actif. Toutefois la plante que tu as va nous y aider…

**- J : Bien…Je repars. J'ai d'autres choses à vérifier…**

_Un cri aigle…._

_Une ombre …_

_L'aigle replongea dans la forêt obscure…._ _Il se faisait tard, mais son instinct le guidait…La nuit étant sombre, il se figea sous sa forme féline et attendit, guettant les formes de la nuits…_

_Au cœur de la forêt, il était désormais seul. Parmi ses démons intérieurs…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prochainement la suite : « The Disaster Begins »**

**- Esmé : Yep !!!! c'est par là qu'ca commence !!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
